


Your Eyes As The World Shifts

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Series: Overcoming It All [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bladder shy, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Childhood Trauma, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makeup, Molestation, Multi, Nightmares, Omorashi, Only if you squint - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Phobias, Polyamory, Polygamy, Public Desperation, Public Display of Affection, Punishment, Repressed Memories, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Series, Sexual Abuse, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vomiting, Watersports, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, mild age play, pee drinking, pee kink, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Okay, part 7 is here but will be updatingslowly. Additional tags will be added and it will creep back into explicit eventually. Suggestions and requests are being accepted for this work, but please keep in mind that I have a list of 20+ requests right now so it may take a while to get to yours. I love you all, thank you so much for your support and for sticking around this long :p





	1. A Warm Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katambrosius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/gifts).



**Yuri’s POV**

My favorite place to be is in between my husbands- no matter the situation. Whether we are in bed, on a plane, in a car. Whether we are watching a movie on the couch or walking down the street together- in between Yuuri and Victor is a place that gives me the comfort that I need. It is even better in the current circumstance, pressed close in the back of a taxi cab. The cherry on top is the two water bottles that they have each consumed under my watchful eye, filling them up for when we get home. I have _plans_ for my husbands at home.

Victor is the first to show how full he is getting- we are only twenty minutes from home when he leans forward, pressing his forehead to the back of the seat in front of him. “ _Yura_ ,” he whines, “you are so cruel.”

I snicker, shaking my head. “You haven’t even drank that much. Stop exaggerating.”

Victor groans, interrupted only by Yuuri’s soft words. “He _did_ have all that hot chocolate on the plane,” he points out evenly. “So even though he peed at the airport, it’s all going through him quicker, now.”

I shrug, shifting my attention to Yuuri. “And you?” I ask him. He too had peed at the airport, using a diaper in the bathroom stall. 

He mimics my shrug, a small smile stretching the corners of his mouth. “I’m full, but I’m okay. I’ll be good for you, my Yura.”

His words go straight to my cock, and I bite back a moan. “Fuck, Yuuri,” I murmur instead.

He grins, aware of what his words do to me. I only take my eyes away from his when Victor shifts again, sitting up. “What will you do when we get home, Yura? What’s in store for us, hmm?”

His eyes are seemingly innocent, though they show a glint of something darker within. He is just as excited as me. I shrug, feigning aloofness. “You’ll just have to wait and see, I suppose.”

“ _Cruel_.” his words are low and breathy in my ear, close enough that I feel the heat of them long after he moves away. I don’t allow myself to shiver.

Yuuri keeps complete control for the next twenty minutes, where Victor continues to falter. I don’t hold back at all- with each groan, I scold him. Every shift of his hips, I hiss in his ear, telling him how naughty he is. When he grinds himself down against the seat of the car, I tell him that the taxi driver might see his potty dance from the rearview mirror. He scowls, but stills, after that.

I grab our suitcases from the trunk while Yuuri pays the cab fare. Victor is already at the front door, shoving his key into the lock. I roll my eyes as Yuuri grabs one of the suitcases from my hands, chuckling at our husband as he shoves the door open.

He is kicking off his shoes when we enter the foyer, huffing as he turns to face us. “Have to pee, Yura,” he whimpers, pouting.

I cock my head to the side before shaking it. “You aren’t allowed, Vitya.” I place down the suitcase, watching as Yuuri follows suit with the other. I kick off my shoes and wait until Yuuri does the same. I help both my husbands out of their coats, taking my time in hanging them in the front closet. I smile as I turn around, licking my lips.

“Yuuri, love. I want you to go drink a glass of water. Vitya, I’d like you to go into the living room and put the plastic down on the floor.”

They both nod mutely, Victor shooting me a pout before following Yuuri into the living area. I slip down the hallway and into our bedroom, pulling out the infamous shoebox from under the bed. It takes a lot of rifling through various sex toys before I finally reach the rope at the bottom.

I am pleased to find Victor squirming on the plastic when I return, and Yuuri finishing the last drops of water from his glass. I hold up the rope, waving it in the air like a trophy. “Will you two sit back to back on the tarp for me?”

Both of their eyes widen, but they obey my commands. I stare at them from above as they sit with their backs touching, observing them. I chew on my bottom lip, trying to decide where to place their hands. When the idea dawns on me, I break into a grin and kneel down beside them.

“Okay, wrap your arms around each other’s waists from behind.” I reach down and guide them, sliding their arms back so that Victor’s hands are resting on Yuuri’s stomach, and Yuuri’s on Victor’s. “Is this an okay position? You’ll be alright like this for a while?” When they affirm with nods and hums, I tie them against each other with careful knots, being sure to check their circulation. “You need to tell me if it hurts or you go numb, okay?”

“Yes, Yura.” Their response is simultaneous.

I stand once more, scanning my eyes over them both. They look so lovely, tied up like this. Victor is already squirming beautifully. But, something is _missing_. I glance down at their legs, both pairs tightly pressed together. This just won’t do. I drag over two chairs from the dining room, placing one in front of each of them.

“Can’t have you bringing your legs together, now can I?” I quip, grabbing more rope and beginning to tie up Victor. I tie his legs to the chair, his ankles to the legs furthest away and his calves at the nearest, just barely at his knees. I grin as he tests the bindings, attempting to press his legs together. He doesn’t succeed.

“So cruel,” He mutters as I drift over to Yuuri, tying his legs in the same fashion.

I stand to assess them again, nodding with approval. Victor is biting his lip, still attempting to jostle his legs. Yuuri finally has enough of the movement behind him and hisses, “Will you stop fighting it, Vitya? Your hands are moving and pressing into my stomach.”

His words make my eyes widen and my lips do the same, growing into a smirk. Victor grumbles as he mutters, “Sorry, Yuuri.” He tries to still himself, but it’s obvious that he’s having trouble doing so.

“Vitya,” I kneel down, brushing my fingers under his chin to lift his face to mine. “You need to go so badly, don’t you?” I whisper onto his lips.

“Yes,” he breathes in response, his lips briefly pressing against mine. “Just for you, my Yura.”

I glance down, then, seeing that Victor’s belt looks a bit looser than it ought to. “Victor,” I whisper sweetly, “Have you loosened your belt, baby?”

Victor looks away from me, shrugging.

“Victor.” My voice is firmer, and he meets my eyes.

“Yes, Yura.” He bows his head once more, cheeks pinkening. “I’m sorry.”

I click my tongue, hands drifting to Victor’s belt and undoing it completely. “You were naughty, Victor. You know what happens when you’re naughty, don’t you?”

Victor nods sullenly, biting his lip. “I get punished.”

“That’s right.” I press a kiss to his temple, a small token of praise for the correct answer. In a sudden motion, I tighten the belt even further than where it ought to be. Victor grunts at the pressure, wiggling under my touch. I kiss him once more before pulling away, ruffling his hair as I move over to Yuuri.

“Hi, Yura,” He whispers sweetly, fluttering his lashes.

“Hi, sweetie.” I reward him with a kiss on the lips before asking, “Feeling full yet?”

Yuuri nods, shifting his hips as if to show me. “Yura,” he murmurs, “is Vitya going to piss himself? He keeps moving and pressing on my bladder.”

I smile softly, brushing his hair back. “Is he? That’s not very nice, now is it?”

Yuuri shakes his head as Victor murmurs, “Maybe I like teasing Yuuri.”

I raise my eyebrows, turning back to the older man. “You’re teasing him, baby?” I chuckle, smirking. “And you said that _I’m_ cruel.”

Victor shrugs, pouting. “He doesn’t have to go as bad; he has an advantage.” He makes eye contact as he adds, “anyway, he’s cute when he’s desperate.”

I don’t bother to point out that Victor can’t even see him. I take a step back, sitting on the floor a few feet away from the pair. I can see them perfectly from this angle- Victor as he tries in vain to raise his hips up and down, and Yuuri wincing with each movement. Victor eventually stills, whimpering as he frantically tries to fan his legs.

“Vitya?” Yuuri sounds almost as frantic as Victor looks, his body suddenly attempting movement, as well. “D-Don’t! You’re pressing and making it worse.”

Victor groans in response, back jutting against Yuuri’s. “I can’t _help_ it. I’m going to wet myself, Yuuri.”

My cock twitches at his admission, and I silently lick my lips. “Vitya!” Yuuri tries to rock forward as Victor squirms again, hissing through his teeth. “I said you need to st-”

“Oh, fuck.” Victor is clenching every muscle in his body, and it is then that I realize Yuuri’s hands are gripping at Victor’s stomach, pressing into his shirt. “Yuuri!”

“It’s not my fault that you-”

“Fuck, I’m...fuck.”

A small wet patch appears where Victor’s zipper lies, the white fabric of his jeans becoming a bit dark. “Naughty, you’ve leaked, baby.” I chastise.

Victor pouts, body still tense as he tries to prevent subsequent leaks. “I couldn’t help it! His hands were pressing into my-”

“Now you know how _I_ feel!” Yuuri protests.

I sit back and watch as the two of them unravel, both of them unwillingly fueling the other’s desperation. It’s a sight to be had- they are both panting, now. Victor whines every few seconds, and I see the dark area grow slowly. Yuuri is biting his lip hard enough that it looks like he may draw blood.

“Yura, Yura…” Victor is _moaning_ , frantic as anything as the sound of liquid hitting fabric fills my ears. “I can’t, I-”

“Victor, please don’t-”

“Are you having an accident?” I cut in, voice syrupy as I palm my erection through my jeans.

The hissing that fills my ears confirms my accusation before his admission does. “Y-yes.”

Yuuri moans as Victor’s piss splatters onto the plastic beneath them, flowing under his own ass and soaking the bottom of his light blue jeans. Victor’s moans are that of relief, while Yuuri’s are of pure agony. He squeezes his eyes shut in concentration as Victor’s fall shut with bliss, and I find myself torn between where to look. They both look so _ravishing_.

Victor pisses for ages, his pants soaked through by the time he is empty and panting. “Sorry, Yuuri.” he mutters, insincere.

“I don’t think you are,” Yuuri mumbles back, free to shift at will.

Victor only shrugs, ignoring Yuuri’s accusation. I stop palming myself to shift over to Victor, brushing his bangs from his sweaty face. “Vitya, are you upset?”

Victor shrugs, despondent. “Why would I be?”

I pout, shaking my head. “Vitya, you can’t be sore with Yuuri for this. He couldn’t help squirming anymore than you could, and _you_ were pressing on _his_ bladder first.”

Victor hums indolently, ignoring me. I shrug, pulling away from him and instead giving Yuuri some much-needed attention. I press a kiss to his damp forehead, nuzzling my nose into his hair. “You okay, baby?”

Yuuri nods, keening at my touch and canting into it. “I’m okay.”

I turn back to Victor, lifting his chin with my hand and shooting him daggers. “Do you really think you have a right to be angry with him, hmm?” I sigh deeply, shaking my head. “It’s your fault for squirming so much, yes? You need to learn better self control.”

His eyes lid submissively. “Yes, Yura. I know.”

I let go of his chin, moving back to Yuuri. “How bad, love?”

Yuuri opens his mouth to answer, but cuts himself off with a sharp gasp. “V-Vitya! Stop it!” The chair scrapes on the floor as Yuuri desperately tries to bring his legs together, whimpering loudly. “Stop it, please!”

“Victor!” I scold when I realize that his hands are digging into Yuuri’s abdomen mercilessly. “Cut it out, will you?”

Victor remains silent, but his fingers don’t let up, only pressing harder into Yuuri. Yuuri whines, a dark spot spreading on his crotch. “Please, Vitya. You’re being cruel!”

I glare at Victor and his eyes meet mine, petulant. I swear at him in Russian, shaking my head. I only break my gaze when I hear piss hitting plastic, glancing down to see Yuuri’s crotch darkening rapidly as piss trails down his jeans. The fabric is soon soaked, beads dribbling down to meet the ocean they sit in. He whimpers and apologizes, and I see Victor’s hands let up their pressure.

Yuuri pees torrents, and I stare, mesmerized. I run my fingers through his hair and whisper soft praises to him as he empties, moaning with relief halfway through. His body shudders as he pushes out the last few spurts, prompting me to kiss his temple. “So good, sweetie. You did so good for me.”

I untie them before “confronting” Victor. First their legs and then their arms, watching as they break free from each other and stretch out their limbs. “Sorry, Yura.” Victor finally mumbles, looking at me through lidded eyes.

I shake my head, giving him a stern look. “Really, baby? Was that _really_ necessary?”

Victor shrugs, and I watch as Yuuri wraps his arms around the other man. “I forgive you, Vitya.” He concedes, kissing his cheek.

Victor brightens at that, leaning his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Even if Yura doesn’t?”

I roll my eyes, taking each of their hands into mine. I press a kiss to Yuuri’s knuckles, and then Victor’s. “I forgive you, Vitya.”

Victor’s body sags with relief at my words, and he nuzzles into Yuuri’s neck. “You’re okay, love?”

Yuuri nods, nuzzling in return. “Yes, Vitya. If I would have said a color, y-”

“ _Yuuri_ , if you would have said a color, I would have stopped immediately. You know that, don’t you? Were you afraid to speak up because you th-”

“ _Vitya_ , calm down.” I watch as Yuuri nuzzles further, pressing soft kisses to Victor’s skin. “I didn’t want to call a color. I was okay. And I know that if I ever _did_ call red, you would stop right away.”

Theirs hands are still clasping mine, and Victor squeezes it as he sighs with relief. “I love you both,” he tells us.

“I love you, Victor, Yuuri.”

Yuuri responds with actions rather than words, shifting to steal a kiss from each of us. As soon as I am pulled by both of them into their cuddle, I cringe. “Fuck,” I curse as the cooling piss soaks into the knees of my jeans. “Now we all need a shower.”

Victor chuckles, Yuuri following close behind. “Good,” Victor begins easily.

Yuuri adds with smirk, “We were expecting you to join us anyway.”


	2. Acceptance of Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Kata-chan for name suggestions and always helping me to get my thoughts together :D

**Victor’s POV**

They won't tell me _why_ we are going to the onsen first thing in the morning, but they both carry mischievous smiles as they inform me of such. They share incessant knowing glances from across the breakfast table- chuckles, giggles, grins. I eat quietly, observing them both and trying to decipher what has them so giddy.

Yuuri loads the dishes into the dishwasher after breakfast, proving just how much of a hurry he is in. We _rarely_ utilize the dishwasher, usually opting to wash the dishes and cutlery by hand. Watching Yuuri shove the dishes into the machine, I realize that whatever is going on is even bigger than I had imagined. 

“Come on, Vitya!” Yuri chirps when Yuuri is finished.

We pull on our shoes and my Yu[u]ri's indulge in another giggling fit as they both grasp one of my hands, leading me out the door.

“We're taking the _car_?” I gape as Yuuri unlocks its doors.

He nods slowly, patting the roof as he opens the driver's side door. “Yup, get in.”

I don't bother protesting that the onsen is a short walk. I simply nod and make my way to the passenger side, where Yuri pulls the door open for me and shuts it behind me after I climb inside. 

When we reach the onsen, Yuuri and Yuri both rush from the car, instructing me to stay put and shut my eyes. I do so, able to hear muffled whispers and then footfalls walking away. After a few moments, the car door is opened and I hear Yuri's voice, “I'm putting a blindfold over your eyes, okay?”

“Mhm,” I hum softly.

A soft fabric brushes my eyelids, and a knot is made behind my head. Yuri pats my legs and helps me to swing them outside of the car. Each of his hands grasp one of mine and he helps me to stand. One lets go momentarily and the car door closes in my right ear. In my left, he whispers for me to watch my step.

He leads me in a short shuffle, one hand in mine and the other on my back. It seems like hours before he tells me to step up, and a door opening sounds in front of us. 

“Okay, just a few steps inside, now.”

He lets me stop a few moments later, and moves his hands from mine.

“This is your birthday present, Vitya.” It's Yuuri speaking, his voice coming from directly in front of me. “Will you hold out your hand and try to guess what it is?”

Yuri giggles next to me as I hesitantly reach out, one of their hands taking mine and guiding it onto something...soft? It's soft, fluffy. I run my fingers through it, ready to guess that it is a fur coat, when something wet touches my palm.

“Eh?” 

“Arf!”

“A...dog?” 

I reach up with my free hand and yank off the blindfold, my suspicions confirmed. My hand is buried in white poodle fur, a happy pup in Yuuri’s arms. “Yes, Vitya,” Yuuri whispers. “She's a toy poodle.”

I want to cry, but I settle for accepting the pup from Yuuri and holding her close in my arms. She is warm and comfortable, letting me snuggle her close. It's only after I bury my face in her fur for a few moments that I am able to speak.

“Thank you...Yura, Yuuri. She's wonderful. This was so thoughtful.” As I lift my head to look at them, I notice Yuuri's parents standing off to the side, beaming at me. “Were you in on this too?” I can feel my smile growing watery.

Mama approaches me as Yuuri accepts the puppy from my arms, and I find myself held by her instead. “We watched her while you were away in France. She is very well behaved- a doll.”

“Thank you so very much.”

Mama hums and kisses my cheek as she pulls from the embrace. “Anything for my sons, okay, Vicchan?”

My cheeks flush at the embarrassing nickname, and my heart swells at being called one of her sons. My husbands both accept kisses from me once Yuuri’s parents are out of view before Yuuri suggests that Yuri and I take the puppy for a walk to beach. He produces a leash, which I attach to her collar before taking Yuri’s hand and letting him guide me out the front door.

A few blocks from the beach, Yuri tells me, “He’s telling his parents today, I think.”

I watch the poodle sniffing everything in sight as we walk for a few more moments before responding to Yuri. “About all of us being together?”

“Mhm,” Yuri hums, squeezing my hand. “I’m nervous.”

I can’t help a light chuckle, squeezing his hand in return. “Shouldn’t Yuuri be the one who’s nervous?”

He’s calm enough to manage a laugh, shaking his head. “It would make sense; he’s always nervous. He didn’t seem it today, though. I guess I’m nervous enough for the both of us.”

I tell him the only thing I know to be true, “They love you, Yuri.”

“I love them, too.”

The puppy loves the beach- I keep her on her leash, letting her splash in the water a little bit. When she emerges, she shakes herself off and coats Yuri in the chilly water, causing him to laugh and hold his hands up in front of his face, shouting about the cold and then toppling to the ground as the puppy jumps on him, scratching at his legs until he allows himself to be pushed over. The puppy licks his face as he grins and jokingly scolds her.

“Kiko.”

“Hmm?” Yuri holds the dog in place to sit up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“For her name,” I explain, looking at my husband stroking the dog lovingly. “Do you think that’s a nice name?”

Yuri stands with a nod, bringing the dog up with him and nuzzling into the top of her head. “Hmm, what do you think?” He asks her. He shifts so that he looks as if she will whisper an answer in his ear, but instead, she licks the side of his head and sends him into another fit of giggles. “I think she likes it!” Yuri exclaims, placing her back on the ground.

I grin in return, slipping Yuri’s hand into mine once more. “Should we head back now?”

Yuri sucks in a deep breath and nods, giving my hand a squeeze. “I hope...I hope they accept it.”

As I look out past the shoreline, I have never been so sure about something. “I have a feeling they they will.” I assure him as we begin to walk from the beach. “Everything will work out just fine.”

Kiko barks happily as we enter the onsen once more. I breathe in deeply- there is a familiar smell in the air. _Katsudon_. I unhook the leash from Kiko’s collar just as Yuuri enters the foyer, beaming. I grin back as he scoops Yuri into his arms, kissing his cheek. When I rise from the floor, he does the same to me. “I told them.” He whispers onto my skin.

“Oh yeah?” I murmur back, one hand resting on Yuuri’s back and the other on Yuri’s. “And I guess they took it we-”

“Vicchan, Yurio!”

Yuuri releases us from his hold and steps back, Mama coming up behind him. He steps away and lets her take control, cupping each of our cheeks in one of her hands and smiling at us. Her eyes look wet, and her lips are trembling just enough for me to think she may actually begin to cry.

“Vicchan, Yurio,” she repeats. “My sons. You make me so happy. You make my Yuuri so happy.” Her english is a bit broken, and I know it’s because of her cracked composure.

Smiling, I wrap my arms around her. After a slight hesitation, Yuri follows suit. “Thank you for accepting us into your family, Mama,” I whisper. 

Mama opens the embrace to pull Yuuri into it, as well. We stay like that for a few moments, until Mama leans up to kiss each of our cheeks in succession- Me, Yuri, and then Yuuri. “You are precious to me, my sons.”

When the embrace is broken and Mama shuffles back towards the kitchen, I notice a definite sign of moisture on Yuri’s cheeks. “Baby,” I murmur, swiping his cheeks with my thumb. “Happy tears?”

He nods, accepting a kiss on the cheek from Yuuri. “Happy tears. I never...really knew my mom. Yours is really kind, Yuuri.”

“Sweet boy,” Yuuri whispers, wiping newly fallen tears. “We love you.”

“I love you,” Yuri answers, inhaling shakily with a sniffle. “Sorry,” he adds, chuckling sheepishly.

I kiss the top of his head, pulling him into a half-hug along with Yuuri. “You have nothing to apologize for, love.” Then, to Yuuri, “I’m so glad everything worked out. I had a feeling that it would.”

Yuuri hums quietly. “It always does.”

I have to strain to hear it, Yuri’s voice is muffled as he buries his face into my chest. But, I _do_ hear it.

“And it always will.”


	3. Cleansing Of The Past

**Yuuri's POV**

Our house has become livelier once more, with Kiko here. She is playful, loud, energetic...a lot like her owner. Victor has already been spoiling her rotten- he got her a little tiara to wear, and a matching one for Ester, too. The cat didn't much appreciate the sentiment, shaking it off her head and kicking it to the side.

It's three days after us being back home when I finally decide to complete a task I've been putting off for much too long- cleaning out our bedroom closet. I have been wanting Yuri to move more of his things into our room and out of the guest room. In order to do that, however, I'll need to relocate some of the boxes that we never unpacked when we first moved in. In a surge of confidence, I even decide to _sort through_ the boxes, rather than just moving them into the attic.

I wait until Victor takes Kiko on a walk and Yuri lies down for a nap on the couch. I know they would both offer to help, and probably end up making more of a mess. Cleaning has never been Victor's strong suit, and from what I have seen, it isn't Yuri's, either.

The first box I pull out is full of mementos- Victor's baby album, my first pair of ice skates. The small box of Yuri's grandfather's belongings are there, a few of Otabek’s things. I don't touch anything from the box, or relocate it. That is one that will go into the attic as-is.

The second box I pull out makes me grin. The item on top is Victor's old skating jacket. It's white and red, and it's the same one he wore after Sochi. I can't help but bring the jacket to my nose, breathing it in. It still smells like his cologne- sandalwood and sea salt. Gingerly, I slip my arms through the loops to put the jacket on. The sleeves are a bit too long and the jacket itself travels just over my butt. I know Victor will love to find me in it when he gets home, so I keep it on.

The next item is my own skating jacket. I grin as I hold up the fabric with one hand, using a finger to trace over the patches on the breast. Glancing down at myself wearing Victor's jacket, I get an idea.

“Yuri, you awake?”

His eyes are shut as I creep into the living room, but they open readily at the sound of my voice.

He chuckles, sitting up on his elbows. “Wearing Victor's old outfits, huh?” He teases, yawning.

I nod, sitting on the couch near his feet. It's then that he notices my own jacket in my hands, and grins widely as I ask him, “Will you wear it?”

He nods eagerly, spreading his legs so I can move between his feet. He strips off his sweatshirt, tossing it to the floor, before allowing me to help him into my jacket. I smile at him stupidly, zipping it up and scanning my eyes over him. His long hair flows onto the jacket, which is long on his arms to the point where his hands barely peek out from the sleeves. It covers the crotch and butt of his pants completely.

“You're really cute,” I gush, tackling him into a hug.

He let's out a surprised grunt as we fall back down onto the couch, me resting between his legs. I prop myself up on my elbows and plant a quick kiss on his chin, relishing in the giggle he expels at the touch. 

“You're cute, too!”

He pushes up, his hands meeting my chest and sending me backwards. I can barely manage a gasp and a “hey!” Before we are flipped. Now, Yuri is on top of me, but he favors straddling me rather than sitting between my legs. When he reaches down and swipes off my glasses, I blink until my vision clears enough that I can see him. He slides my glasses so that they rest on top of his head.

“Yura, do you like wearing my things?”

He nods, cheeks darkening as he cocks his head. “Yes, I do, Yuuri.”

I use my hands to move upwards, so that we are both in a sitting position with Yuri still straddling my lap. I laugh breathily before slipping a finger under the waistband of his stretch pants, pulling back and then letting the fabric snap back into place. 

My voice is low in his ear, and he shivers at my words. “Then how about you wear less of yours?”

By the time Victor comes home, Yuri and I are snuggled on the couch in nothing but skating jackets and our underwear. Kiko jumps onto us when Victor unleashes her, and he follows close behind.

“Look at my beautiful husbands playing dress up!” He presses kisses everywhere he possibly can, and so does Kiko- Yuri and I are licked and smooched until we can't take it anymore, panting and begging for mercy.

Kiko finally jumps down from the couch and settles on her dog bed, where Ester already lies. Victor, breathless himself, pulls back to study us both. “You're both so adorable.”

“Hey,” Yuri speaks suddenly, sitting up further. “Do you still have the recording of the grand prix final from the first year you coached Yuuri? When we did Eros and Agape?”

Victor nods, settling onto the couch between us. “We sure do.”

“Can we watch it?”

Victor grins, placing an arm around both of our shoulders and pulling us close. “Of course we can, baby.”

And so we do.

All of Barcelona comes rushing back as I watch the footage- things have changed so much since then. Victor and I have retired, Yuri's skating has improved so much. I lean my head against one of Victor's shoulders as we watch, and Yuri rests his head on the other one. It is quiet and comfortable for a while. That is, until Yuri speaks quietly,

“I need to pee.”

Victor takes his time responding, languidly stroking Yuri's hair with the lightest touch of his fingers. “How badly?”

Yuri whimpers, almost indignant. “Bad enough to say something,” he whines, shifting his hips.

Victor chuckles, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of Yuri's head. “Wait a little longer. You'll look so cute squirming in Yuuri's jacket.”

Yuri beams, nodding before leaning his head back on Victor's shoulder. It's clear that he had wanted to be _told_ to hold it.

Yuri doesn't stay still for very long. It's only another ten minutes or so before I find myself sitting up again, leaning over to watch Yuri wiggle on the couch. He has pulled away from Victor and both hands are fiddling with the hemline of my jacket. He pulls the fabric down to cover his crotch as he squirms, as if he's being bashful about his predicament.

“Yura, baby,” I croon gently, “you look so nice like this. You really have to go, don't you?”

Yuri catches his bottom lip between his teeth as he glances up at me, eyelashes fluttering as he nods. “Yes, Yuuri. I have to go really, _really_ bad.”

He's exaggerating, and Victor and I both know it. It is Victor who responds, taking a lock of Yuri's hair in between his fingers and twirling it carelessly. “You can hold it, can't you, sweetheart?”

Yuri ponders for a moment, lashes low and tongue darting over his lips to soothe his bite from earlier. Wiggling in place and pressing his thighs together, he shakes his head frantically. “I-I don't think I can, Vitya.”

Victor clicks his tongue in disapproval, but I squeeze his thigh to stop him from speaking. I have a good idea of what Yuri wants from us. “Honey, will you stand up for us? Show us a cute little potty dance? Then you can pee.”

Yuri smiles bashfully, cheeks growing pinker. His eyes are silently thanking me for understanding his silent cues as he stands. He grips my jacket at the sides, clinging to the hem as he dances from foot to foot. He is biting his lip, keeping momentary eye contact with first me, then Victor, before switching again.

Yuri double crosses his legs momentarily, leaning forward and stretching my jacket halfway to his bare knees. When he uncrosses them and straightens up, he lifts the jacket to expose his tight boxer briefs, a small darkened dot where the head of his cock lies. He pouts before covering himself again, marching in place.

“Did some dribble out, honey?” I keep my voice low, syrupy.

He nods, eyes meeting the floor.

“S’okay, baby,” Victor assures him. “You couldn't help it.”

Yuri's eyes meet mine again, and I smile softly. “Lift the jacket, Yura. Let us see your underwear.”

He does as he is told, and I see that the small dot of moisture hasn't spread any. He continues to hold the hem of the jacket up with both hands as he squirms, thighs pressing together tightly with each movement. Finally, he becomes vocal once more.

“Y-Yuuri, I need to _go_. I'm going to have an accident.”

I can hear Victor's repressed moan at those words, bitten back and turned into an exaggerated exhale. “It's okay, Yuri,” I whisper. “Go ahead, baby. You can have an accident for us.”

Yuri visibly relaxes at my permission, though he begins chewing on his lower lip. “Can I really?” He is still wiggling, knees banging against each other as he dances for us. It's obvious that he wants _both_ of our consent to wet himself.

“Yes, baby,” Victor assures him. “You can relieve yourself now. Let us watch you.”

Nodding, Yuri lifts my jacket even higher up, giving us a full view of his underwear. He stills completely, and I watch as a trickle begins expanding under the darkened dot already present. That trickle thickens, and a large wet patch forms on Yuri's crotch. 

When the crotch of his boxer briefs can hold no more fluid, it travels to the thighs. I bite back a moan as droplets begin to fall from the hem of his underwear, soon becoming trails of piss that weave down his legs. Rivulets of urine stream down his legs as he sighs happily, a small puddle forming beneath him. He whimpers quietly as his stream dies off, leaving him standing in a puddle that is smaller than usual.

“Y-Yuuri…” he whimpers, lip once again caught between his teeth. His hands drop from the hem of my jacket, covering his underwear once more. When he holds his arms out, I jump up without hesitation and gather him into my arms.

“Sweetheart, shh.” I kiss the top of his head, pulling him closer to me. “It's okay, it was just an accident.”

Yuri moves his head from my chest when Victor moves behind me, body flush against mine. He rubs Yuri's back, causing him to look up at me. His green eyes aren't tearful, but his cheeks are flushed bright pink.

“What do you need, Yura?” Victor murmurs, not unkindly.

Yuri locks eyes with him, I can tell by his intense gaze directed behind my head. “Can I have a bath and then… Can we cuddle some more?”

Victor's chuckle is soft in my ear as his hand ruffles Yuri's hair. “Of course, baby. You can have whatever you'd like.”


	4. A Lesson Learned

**Yuri's POV**

“ _Victor_.”

Yuuri's tone is never this annoyed. It brings my attention at the sound of Victor's name, causing me to sit up from the couch where I am lying with Ester and Kiko. My eyes are drawn to Yuuri's furrowed brow and his dark eyes glaring at a very sheepish Victor, backtracking from his path to the bathroom.

“There's piss on the floor.”

I almost chuckle, until I see him pointing down at the ground where we usually have a puppy pad for Kiko. Sure enough, there is a small puddle of piss instead of a training pad. 

Victor scratches the back of his neck, pouting at Yuuri. “I'm sorry, love, I'll clean it up and go buy more pads.”

“You mean like I told you to three days ago when we started running out?” Yuuri snaps back.

I swallow hard, worrying this might turn into an actual dispute. “Yuuri,” I whisper, shooting him a pleading glance.

His face softens as he locks eyes with me, moving to the couch and ruffling my hair. Warm lips press onto the crown of my head and I sigh with relief, assured that Yuuri isn't _that_ angry with Victor. “Don't get nervous, kitten.” He murmurs to me before addressing Victor once more. “We all make mistakes, yeah?” When Victor nods, Yuuri continues. “What do you say we teach you a lesson about how important the training pads are?”

The mischievous tone in Yuuri's voice makes Victor's lips spread into a grin, and he nods. “Yes, I do think I need to learn my lesson.”

Now both relieved and intrigued, I sit up and take Yuuri's hand into mine. He squeezes it lightly as I murmur, “How will he learn his lesson, Yuuri?”

“Vitya,” Yuuri joins me on the couch, wrapping his arms around my waist after adjusting our pets so he is able to. “I want you to clean up Kiko’s mess. And then you'll drink two bottles of water.”

Victor grins, immediately setting to get the cleaning supplies from the closet.

We watch as he cleans the mess from the floor dutifully, being sure to scrub it twice. After he puts the cleaning supplies back in the closet, he takes two water bottles from the refrigerator and sits at the kitchen island, swinging the stool around so he is facing us on the couch. 

Victor brings the first bottle to his lips, guzzling it half down before stopping for a breath. He finishes the second half, capping it once more before crushing the bottle in his fist. I squirm in Yuuri's hold at the sound of the crinkling plastic. Once Victor has finished his second bottle, sipped more slowly, he crushes that one as well before tossing them both out.

“Yuuri,” Victor begins with his voice in a drawl, “what now, love?”

Yuuri smiles at him sweetly, helping me off of his lap in the process. He stands me up and pats my bottom playfully, looking up at me from the couch with innocent eyes. “Yura, baby, will you go to the store with Vitya to buy some more puppy pads?”

I nod slowly, trying to figure out his plans. He doesn't say anything more as I traipse into the foyer and pull on my shoes, or as Victor does the same. Yuuri doesn't speak again until my hand is on the front doorknob, twisting it open.

“Yura?”

“Yeah?”

“Make sure our Vitya doesn't use the toilet at the store. And if he isn't squirming by the time you leave, get him an iced coffee. Make sure he holds it until he gets home.”

A grin spreads across my lips as I see Victor's eyes widen.

“Yes, Yuuri. We'll see you soon.”

In the car, Victor relaxes against the seat and flashes me a comforting smile. “Ready to go?”

I grin back, and place my hand over his where it rests on the center console. “Yeah.”

It's not an entirely long drive to the pet store, but we remain silent for most of it. The silence is only broken by me when we are arriving at the store, and Victor attempts to let go of my hand to kill the ignition. I grab on tighter, keeping his hand in my grasp. 

“Vitya.”

He looks at me inquisitively, waiting for me to continue. When I don't, he squeezes my hand tenderly. “Yura?”

My voice shakes more than I would like, and is a few decibels lower than I intend. “I like spending time with you like this, even if it's just going to the store or whatever.”

“Oh, Yura.” A gentle hand cups my cheek, pulling me in for a chaste kiss. “I like spending time with you as well, sweet boy. I love you.”

“I love you, Vitya.”

Inside the store, we easily locate the training pads and put two boxes of them into the cart. We also pick up dog and cat food, and are heading towards the cat litter when Victor stops, eyes darting around for a moment before he leans in close to whisper in my ear,

“Yura, I need the bathroom.”

I hum despondently, shrugging. “You'll wait until we get home, like Yuuri said.” Victor pouts, but I ignore him, pushing the cart further up the aisle. “Come on, we need cat litter.”

By the time we get up to the cash register to pay, Victor is jiggling his right leg incessantly. He bites his lip as the cashier makes small talk, scanning our items at a moderate speed- a speed that still seems too slow for Victor's liking. I stand back a bit as I watch the interaction, careful to observe his every moment.

Throughout the transaction, Victor crosses one leg over the other. He jiggles his legs, shifts his hips. He isn't his usual, friendly self, instead opting to give short answers and hurry the transaction along. By the time we load the bagged items back into the cart, Victor can't stay still.

“Need a piss?” I tease him in Russian. His face grows red.

Out in the parking lot, I put the items in the trunk while Victor puts the cart back in the return spot. I wait for him in the car, starting it up for him.

“ _Yura_ ,” he whines immediately after getting in the car. “I'm going to burst.” He fans his legs in and out for a moment before sucking in a tight breath and placing his hands on the wheel.

“Hey,” I wait for him to looking at me before continuing, “are you able to drive? You can go back in and piss if it will be unsafe for you to drive.”

Victor leans over and kisses my temple, shaking his head as he pulls back. “I'm fine, Yura. I'd sooner soak the seat than put us in any danger.”

I smile and nod as he places the car in first gear. “I know that, Vitya.”

Victor's body is tense as he drives, and he wiggles on the seat often. His hands grip the wheel tightly, his legs fanning in and out every few minutes. By the time we stop at a red light a few blocks from our house, Victor reaches between his legs and squeezes himself briefly.

“My poor Vitya,” I croon. I reach out and brush his hair back with my fingers, smirking. “You look about ready to piss in your pants.”

Victor sighs as the light turns green, shaking his head. “I won't.” He argues.

His body must say otherwise, though. He grabs himself once more as he parks the car in front of the house.

I carry in all the bags to make sure that Victor is able to get inside dry. I don't want to tempt fate or let whatever Yuuri has in mind be ruined. 

Inside, Victor is doing a shameless potty dance as he kicks off his shoes. He tries to slip his foot out by holding the heel of one shoe with the toe of the other, but he can't stay still enough for it to work. His knees are shaking and legs look like spaghetti as he wiggles in place. I kick off my shoes with ease as Yuuri joins us in the foyer, taking the bags from me and nodding in Victor's direction. _Help him_ is written in the gesture.

I kneel down and help Victor out of his shoes. I watch his face as I do so, growing redder by the second. He grabs at his cock again, pressing his thighs together as he lifts one foot out of the shoe I am holding in place. The same action is repeated with the other one, though this time, Victor whimpers as he lifts his leg.

“Come to the living room, my husbands,” Yuuri calls out.

I take Victor's hand into mine and lead him into the living area, where Yuuri has laid out a training pad on the floor.

“Vitya,” he murmurs darkly, “do you have to pee?”

Victor grunts softly, a strangled sound muffled deep in his throat. “Yes, Yuuri.”

“Do you need to go badly?” Yuuri presses.

Victor's hand tightens in mine. “So badly. I haven't been in _hours_ , Yuuri. I was on my way to the bathroom when you stopped me.” He grabs between his legs once more with his free hand, as if to emphasize his point. I'm aware, however, that he probably didn't have much of a choice in the action.

“Well, Vitya, have you learned your lesson, then? Do you see why it's important to make sure you buy more pads when we run low?”

“ _Yes_ , Yuuri. I've learned my lesson.” He raises one leg and then the other, marching in place and then bending at the waist. “Please, may I go now?”

Yuuri is silent for a moment, pondering. He glances from Victor down to the training pad before nodding. “You can go, Vitya.” Victor let's go of my hand and immediately tries to dash to the bathroom, but Yuuri stops him. “Victor.”

Victor visibly cringes as he pauses, gripping himself through the pants as he struggles to stay still. “Yuuri?”

“The training pad.” 

Victor's cheeks visibly darken, and his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows thickly. “The training pad?”

Yuuri nods, cocking his head toward it. “You can relieve yourself onto the training pad.”

He doesn't hesitate after that. My cock twitches in my pants as he fumbles with his belt, and I move closer to get a better view. Victor unsheathes himself and aims at the square of white, immediately releasing a hard stream.

Yuuri moves over to me, slipping behind me. I feel his excitement pressing against my ass as Victor moans with relief, and Yuuri's gentle hand snakes down and cups my package.

“Isn't he lovely, Yura?”

A grunt is all I can manage in response, shamelessly canting my hips into Yuuri's touch. Victor's stream doesn't let up as Yuuri moves his hand, slipping it beneath the waistband of my pants. Victor and I moan simultaneously, for two different reasons.

“Was he good for you at the store?” Yuuri murmurs as his fingers close around my length.

I nod quickly, lungs suddenly tightened. “He was.” 

Victor turns to us then, grinning when he sees what Yuuri is doing. His pissing is finally tapering off, and he keeps eye contact with me as the last spurts leak out.

“You were so kind to watch our Vitya and make sure he was a good boy,” Yuuri croons, stroking me slowly.

Victor joins us the moment he has caught his breath, dick tucked back in his underwear, but pants still unbuttoned. He wraps his arms around Yuuri and I from in front of me, lips pressing against mine roughly. 

“Yura, baby,” Yuuri's words come in short intervals, interrupted as his lips ghost my neck and shoulders. When did he slip my sweatshirt down my arms? “Will you suck Victor off while I fuck you?”

My breath tightens and I exhale deeply, nodding with fervency. “Please.”

It's all the permission they need; Yuuri's hand releases my cock and Victor lifts me into his arms in the same moment. They are synchronized, as always. 

In the bedroom, Victor tosses me onto the bed carelessly, falling after me. Yuuri follows after, working off my pants as Victor goes for my shirt. I am overwhelmed and warm all over, mouths pressing to my face and neck, my chest, my stomach, and then-

“Ah, Yuuri!”

His mouth is warm and wet around my cock, and I have to resist rutting further into it. Victor is working my left nipple with his fingers and my right with his tongue. My skin is on fire.

Yuuri moves further down, his tongue swiping at my entrance. He kisses my puckered hole before swirling his tongue over it, and eventually, pressing it inside. Just as I let out a moan, Victor silences me with his mouth on mine.

Victor's tongue explores my mouth as Yuuri's explores my opening, and I feel heady from all the contact. I pant onto Victor's lips as he pulls from the kiss, smiling down at me tenderly. Yuuri's tongue moves from my hole, his finger replacing it. He presses one finger inside, using no lube except his own saliva.

“God, Yuuri.”

His finger stills inside of me, ready to pull out. “Too much? Does it hurt, baby?”

I shake my head as Victor kisses down my jawline. “No, it feels good. Please don't stop.”

His finger curls inside of me, brushing the spot that makes me coil up, every inch of my skin tingling. “So good for us, Yura,” Yuuri whispers onto my cock before enveloping it in his mouth once more.

I groan, throwing my head back and meeting Victor's gaze. He runs his fingers through my hair as Yuuri works my dick and stretches me with his fingers, taking his time with me. I relax under the ministrations of my husbands, nuzzling against Victor as Yuuri gets me open enough to take him.

“Yuuri,” I whine at the loss of his fingers, “I need you.”

I catch his eye as he gazes up at me, a playful smile at the corners of his mouth. “You need me to do what, sweetheart?”

I don't lost his eyes as I answer him, “I need you to fuck me.”

They flip me onto my hands and knees, then. Yuuri undresses and mounts me from behind while Victor follows suit, his hard cock hanging close to my face. Yuuri rubs my back as he slicks himself up, and I watch Victor give himself a few good strokes in front of my mouth. 

When Yuuri enters me, I moan at the mix of burn and pleasure. My open mouth is immediately invaded by Victor's member, his hips thrusting in time with Yuuri's as my body is assaulted from both ends. It feels _amazing_.

Yuuri is showing no mercy, angling directly at my prostate. The bundle of nerves send shockwaves up my spine and to my extremities, pleasure coursing through me with each thrust of his hips. Victor cups my cheek with one hand and strokes my hair with the other, thrusting into my mouth with as much gusto as Yuuri does into my cavern. Any noises I make reverberate off of Victor's cock, only to be swallowed down again.

Yuuri rubs my back lovingly, murmuring things to me in Japanese that I hardly understand. Victor is the first to pull back a bit, slowing himself down. “Your mouth feels so nice around my cock, baby,” he whispers, panting. “You're going to make me come.”

I nod enthusiastically, canting myself backwards to meet Yuuri's thrusts as I lick the underside of Victor's shaft. “Yes, Vitya. I want you to come. Will you come down my throat?”

Yuuri and Victor both groan at my words, but Victor shuts his eyes and guides himself back into my open and waiting mouth. “Yes, Yura. Of course, baby.”

I let my jaw go lax as he pounds into my mouth, only pulling back when he hits the back of my throat. I swirl my tongue around the soft head of his cock, and that's what does him in. A groan rips through his throat and I feel his dick pulsate inside my mouth. Warm, salty liquid drips over my tongue and down my throat, and I swallow twice to take it all. 

A heat is coiling deep in my gut, and I hardly manage a muffled, “Yuuri, please! More, more…” as Victor's cock leaves my mouth.

“Yes, baby. Okay, shh.” Yuuri grabs my hair roughly, arching my head back and making me gasp. “Come for me, Yuri,” he commands me.

And with that, he slams into me as he never has before. My vision grows blurry and I'm barely aware of Victor grabbing my cock and stroking it as I finally release the coils inside me. I shout Yuuri's name as I come, floating outside my body as Yuuri drapes himself over me, stilling deep inside of me as he breathes heavily onto my neck.

“Yura, baby… Fuck…”

I can't feel my limbs again until Yuuri pulls out of me and Victor gathers me into his arms. I'm sweating and panting, but I can't help but grin up at him.

“All smiles, angel?” He teases.

I nod, managing a grin. “Yuuri fucked me really, really good.”

Yuuri hums quietly at the compliment, sprawled out next to us and still trying to catch his breath.

“Tuckered out?” Victor asks him gently, reaching over to stroke his hair.

Yuuri laughs softly, nodding. “Just about.”

“Shower and then a nap?” I suggest hopefully.

So shower and nap, we do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to _angel_ for suggesting alternative use of the puppy pads and katambrosius for thinking of the specific scenerio :D You two are amazing <3


	5. Under Pressure

**Victor's POV**

“Your driving is getting much better, Yura.”

I turn around to the backseat, where Yuuri is seated. “Isn't it?” I chime in. “Our Yura is doing so well.”

Yuri grins, his hands steady on the wheel of the car. “Well, I had the best teachers.”

I can't resist ruffling his hair before reaching into the backseat and giving Yuuri's knee a quick squeeze. It's silent for a while, after that. Yuri's driving is nothing much to monitor anymore- after a few weeks of driving with us, he's nearly perfected the skill. Even after passing his test, however, I still like to watch him in the car. 

We drive along for a bit longer, destination unknown. We didn't have much of a plan when we went out this morning, but we have somehow ended up a ways out of town. I don't recognize where we are at the moment, but I know that Yuuri must. It's almost another ten minutes before someone speaks again, and it is Yuuri.

“Yura, uhm…” he shuffles around in the backseat, leaning forward. “Could we maybe head home soon?”

Chuckling, I tease, “Is his driving getting you carsick?”

Yuri pulls to the side of the rode at my words, putting the car into park. “Yuuri?” He asks, turning to face him.

Yuuri is still leaning forward, hips shifting on the seat. “I'm not sick, I...I need to use the bathroom...I'm sorry.”

Yuri scoffs, shaking his head. “That's nothing to apologize for.” We both rake our eyes over Yuuri's hunched frame, and I determine that Yuri's next comment is warranted. “You've needed to go for a while.”

Yuuri nods, laughing sheepishly. “I'm sorry,” he repeats.

Yuri reaches behind him, grazing his fingers over Yuuri's head. “If you're that bad off, maybe we could try and find somewhere for you to go here?”

I glance out the window. The streets are lined with shops and department stores. I turn to Yuuri, keeping my voice even and gentle. “Would you like to try?”

He hesitates, but he nods.

So we take him into the nearest department store, and he whispers “I'll be right back” as we usher him down the corridor with the restrooms. 

Yuri and I wait in the hallway, Yuri carrying an expression caught somewhere between worry and guilt. “What's wrong, Yura?” I murmur, wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

“I should have noticed.”

I shake my head, pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head. “No, love. You were concentrating on the road, which is what you _should have_ been doing.” I pause, rubbing my hand over his upper arm and squeezing gently. “He waited to say something because he feels like a burden. You know how he gets.”

Yuri pouts, nuzzling closer to me. “He's not a burden. Why doesn't he understand th-”

The door to the men's room opens, and a very rigid Yuuri steps out. He shuffles over to us, shaking his head vigorously. “I couldn't...I'm sorry...I'm really so-”

“Yuuri.” Yuri pulls away from me and instead wraps his arms around Yuuri, kissing his cheek. “Don't you dare apologize.” Yuri's voice lowers as he whispers, “you're shaking.”

I step in, a hand resting on the small of Yuuri's back. He is, in fact, shaking. “Yuuri, breathe. Try to stay calm for us, okay?”

Yuuri nods, squirming in Yuri's arms until his grip is loosened. “I have to go so bad… I can't wait until…” his face flushes as his hand drifts into his pocket, clearly to squeeze himself. “I can't hold it.”

I rub Yuuri's back lightly as Yuri jumps into action, moving his hands up to Yuuri's shoulders and massaging them. “Yuuri, baby, can Victor go in and try to help you?”

Yuuri's eyes widen and he bites his lip, shaking his head. “I'm afraid… What if someone walks in again, what if we get called fag-”

“Yuuri.” He whispers softly, kissing Yuuri's cheek before leaning in close to Yuuri's ear. He speaks quietly enough that I can't hear what is said, but it seems to calm Yuuri significantly.

He nods as Yuri pulls away, giving him a reassuring smile. When Yuuri turns to me, his expression is resolute. “I'll try again with you, Vitya.”

“Good, sweetheart. Come on, then.”

I lead him into the bathroom slowly and carefully, glad to see that we seem to be alone. He shoves his hand into his pocket again as I help him into a stall, closing the door behind us. I check the door _twice_ to be sure that it's locked properly. 

“Victor, I'm-”

“Shh, shh.”

I gather him into my arms as he shuffles in place, grabbing himself between the legs openly now that we are alone. I peck his forehead before guiding him over to the toilet, sliding my hands down his frame.

“It's okay, you're okay,” I croon. I slip my hands down to his belt buckle. It's difficult to unlatch the belt with Yuuri squirming and holding himself, but I manage it. “It's alright, love.” I slip my hand under his waistband, using the other hand to shoo his away from his crotch.

He lets me unsheathe him, and he is already leaking as I aim him. The groan he expels is muffled as he turns to bury his face in my shoulder. “Hurts, Vitya.” He isn't pissing yet- just releasing little dribbles.

“You're okay, just relax.” With my free hand, I wrap around his chest to hold him up. “I've got you. You can do it.”

He mutters something into my shirt that I can't quite decipher, but a small spurt shoots from his tip. “Good job, Yuuri. So good for me.”

He responds to praise wonderfully, and he whimpers as he manages a few seconds of a weak stream. “Vitya…”

“I know.” I rub his chest with my hand, relaxing him further. I can _feel_ the exact moment that his body finally gives up control- he relaxes even further, and I can feel the piss flowing through his flaccid cock. “Good job, Yuuri. So good.”

He finally pisses full force, and I move my hand from his chest down to his stomach, rubbing the taut skin. “Thank you, Vitya,” he whispers, nuzzling up further. His breath is hot on my neck, and I kiss the top of his head.

Once he gets started, he doesn't stop. I rub his bladder until he is fully emptied, the last dribbles coursing out of him as his body shudders. “You've done so well, my love. So, so well.”

I make sure he is finished completely before concealing him and buttoning his pants once more. He is still lax against me as I buckle his belt, only moving to raise a foot and flush the toilet. I eventually turn him around in my arms, pulling him against my chest. We stay like that for a while, in silence, until I remember that Yuri must be getting worried.

“Little Yura is waiting for us; he might be getting worried that you fell in.”

Yuuri grumbles at my sorry attempt at humor before pulling away and cracking a half-smile. “Come on, then.”

After we wash our hands and emerge from the bathroom, we find Yuri leaning against the wall, eyes closed. They only open when the door closes behind us. He opens his mouth to speak, but instead settles for cocking his head to the side with a questioning glance. I answer his silent question with a nod, and he breaks into a grin.

“Good job, baby,” he whispers, wrapping his arms around Yuuri.

We walk out of the store with Yuuri between us, clasping each of our hands. When we get out to the street, Yuuri pauses on the way to the car. “Hey, Yura… I did well, didn't I?”

His voice is much too innocent, but Yuri catches on immediately. “You did wonderfully, yeah.” He pauses, bringing his free hand up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Yuuri's ear. “So wonderfully, in fact, you should get a reward. Shouldn't he, Vitya?”

I nod in agreement, smiling at Yuuri. “Of course. Do you have anything in mind, love?”

Yuuri nods, shuffling on the spot. “Uh, yeah… it's actually… a little different. You don't have to agree to it if you don't want to.” He is no longer looking at me, but at Yuri.

“What is it, Yuuri? Don't be embarrassed.”

Yuuri sucks in a sharp breath before blurting out,

“I’d really like to dress you up, Yuri.”


	6. Dress Up

**Yuuri's POV**

The dress I choose for Yuri is absolutely divine, sultry. It is black, tight, with sequined stripes in a tiger pattern up the sides. As I look at it laid out on the bed, I can't help but think of just how _Yuri_ it is. 

“Can I come in now?”

He's getting impatient, that much is certain.

“Yes, baby. Come in.”

Yuri creeps into the room, eyes widening when he sees the dress on the bed. He steps closer, a hand running over the fabric as his mouth parts. “Oh, Yuuri…”

I try to gauge his reaction, but I can't tell if he's amazed or horrified. Clearing my throat, I whisper, “Yuri, if it's too much or you're not comfortable, you don't have to-”

“I love it.”

“Eh?”

“It's so… sexy. I really love it…” He turns to face me, a smile stretching his lips. “I was going to ask you if… If I might shave my legs. I think I'd like to, to look even prettier for you in the dress.”

I inhale sharply, a hand reaching out to rub Yuri's shoulder. “You don't need my permission for that, Yura. You can shave if you want to. But you don't have to for me.” The hair on his legs is fine and light, hardly anything compared to mine or Victor's legs.

After a few moments of contemplation, Yuri nods. “I want to shave them.”

I smile at him gently, guiding him towards the en suite. “I can help you. I've seen Mari shave a bunch of times.”

“Okay,” Yuri agrees.

In the bathroom, I fill the tub with warm water a quarter of the way up. I find Yuri a fresh razor as he removes his pants, and I am thrilled to find him wearing a pair of Victor's tight briefs underneath. 

“Baby, did Victor loan you those?” I question, sitting him at the edge of the tub as I shut the tap off.

He nods, cheeks flushing. “He said boxer briefs wouldn't work well with the dress you'd picked out.”

Sensing his embarrassment, I kiss the top of his head and hand him a can of shaving cream. “I like them. You look very cute, Yuri.”

He flushes even redder.

I place my hand over his on the razor I hand him, mimicking the strokes of shaving. He nods as he tries the motion himself, and then I help him to rub shaving cream onto both his legs. I hover next to him as he shaves a stripe up the front of his lower leg, from the ankle to the knee. 

“Perfect, baby. Now swish the razor around in the water there to get the shaving cream and hair out of it.”

He does as I direct him, and I praise him thoroughly. I sit on the edge of the tub with him, watching intently as his legs grow smooth. When he's finished, I drain the tub and rinse his legs off with the shower head.

“Good?” I ask him, helping him from the tub.

He nods, rubbing his legs together and grinning. “They're so soft,” he gushes.

I lean down to feel for myself. They _are_ soft. “Lovely, Yura. So beautiful.”

I begin to lead him from the bathroom, and then pause. Lowering my voice, I ask him, “Yura, love. Do you need the toilet before we get started? You drank a lot this morning and still haven't been. It will take us a long time to make you up, you know.”

Yuri swallows, shaking his head. “No, Yuuri. I don't need to go.”

Stepping closer, I place my hands at his hips. I thumb his lower stomach carefully, the pads of my thumbs making soft circles. “Are you sure, sweetheart? You'll have to hold it for a _very_ long time if you need to go.”

When he reiterates his lack of need, I lead him from the room. Victor is on the bed waiting for us, grinning. “What was going on in there? You've been in there for ages.”

“I shaved my legs.” Yuri announces, motioning Victor over.

Victor rises obediently, kneeling down to stroke Yuri's bare leg. “Ah, so you did. Very smooth, Yura. They feel like silk.”

Yuri smiles appreciatively, and I take the cue to lift the dress from the bed. I help Yuri to slip it over his head, smoothing the fabric over his skin. Stepping back to where Victor stands, I rake my eyes over Yuri's body. The dress is tight and hugs his feminine frame. He looks sultry and soft, except for the small bulge between his legs where the dress does nothing to conceal where his briefs hold his package.

“Oh, _Yura_. You look amazing,” I gush.

“Sexy,” Victor whispers. “You look so ravishing, sultry. You're gorgeous, love.”

Yuri turns a few shades darker, shifting under Victor's hungry gaze. “Thank you, Yuuri, Vitya.”

“Shall we go into the kitchen now? Victor will curl your hair while I do your makeup.”

Yuri's face contorts with confusion, but he follows us out nonetheless. “We don't have a curling iron, do we?”

Victor chuckles, sitting Yuri down when we reach the kitchen. “I can do it with a straightening iron,” he brags, plugging the offending object in to heat.

Yuri laughs lightly, shaking his head. “You're silly, Vitya.”

“So are you,” he whispers back in a playful tone.

I set to work on Yuri's face, not bothering with any foundation. His skin is so perfect and smooth, he needs none. I set straight to applying a light blush to his cheeks, and then I get to work on his eyes.

I make his eyeliner and eyeshadow subtle but sensual as Victor begins working on Yuri's hair. I choose a smokey eye instead of color, and I make the mascara a bit dramatic. When I finish his eyes, I choose a light color for his lips, not wanting to make his light skin any paler than it is. I don't want to wash out his natural beauty.

“You're so pretty, my Yura,” I murmur as I put away the makeup brushes.

He smiles at me lovingly as I take out a few nail polishes, lining them up in front of the young man. I cock my head to the side, waiting for him to decide.

Yuri eventually points to the green polish, squirming and readjusting himself in his seat as he does so. He splays his fingers out onto the table, ready for me to paint them. 

Victor hums happily as he continues curling Yuri's hair, and I join in as I dip the brush into the nail polish. I paint each nail slowly and carefully, making it only to the third finger before Yuri wiggles in place once more. My eyes dart up, glancing at him accusingly. 

“Yura? You okay?”

“Mhm,” he hums, but his teeth are visible, riding dangerously close to biting onto his lip.

“You sure?”

When he hums once more, I return to his nails. I finish his left hand and am moving on to the right when Yuri whimpers, and I hear movement under the table. 

“Yura?”

I don't wait for a response, simply beginning to paint his thumb. Yuri doesn't answer me, even when Victor stops working on his hair for a moment to step back and look at him. When Victor returns to Yuri's locks, he resumes wiggling in place as I start painting a second coat.

Yuri's hips remain in a constant motion throughout the second coat. I know his dilemma, and it's clear that Victor does, too. Still, no one speaks of it until Victor has finished Yuri's hair, and I am working on a top coat for his nails.

The words that fall from Yuri's mouth are in Russian, and I can't understand them. His tone, however, is choppy and desperate. Victor chuckles at whatever he says, shaking his head. He replies back in Russian, something that makes Yuri blush and nod. Victor is looking at the blonde expectantly when he murmurs, 

“Yuuri?”

“Yes, love?” I ask, pausing with my hand in the air.

Yuri flushes even redder as he wiggles on the chair, breathing hard. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

I hum quietly, shrugging. “Didn't I tell you that you should have gone before we started?” I dip the brush back into the clear coat before sliding the brush over his green nails.

“Yes, Yuuri.”

“And didn't you deny that you needed to go?”

“Yes, Yuuri.”

Victor clicks his tongue and I repeat the action, twisting the top back on the polish bottle. Yuri's nails are finished, and ready to dry. “Well, then,” I quip, “you'll just need to wait until the polish dries, and then you can piss.”

Yuri huffs, grinding down onto the seat with his hands still splayed over the table. “W-why can't one of you just help me to piss?” He whimpers pitifully, batting his painted eyelashes. 

I lean in, making sure my words hit Yuri's ear directly. “If you really want us to,” he shivers as I breath into his ear, “you'll need to say a color. Because I think you ought to hold it since you denied having to go before.”

Victor chuckles quietly, wrapping his arms around Yuri from behind. “Yes, Yura. I think our husband is right. You had the opportunity to use the toilet before and did not. So now you must wait.”

Yuri nods solemnly, pouting at me. “I'll try.”

“You _will_ wait. Won't you, good boy?” I shiver at Victor's words, and I can't imagine what Yuri feels at them.

“Yes, I will. I'll be good,” Yuri affirms, crossing one leg tightly over the other.

“Good,” I chirp. Standing, I move behind the kitchen counter and place the tea kettle on the stove. “Anyone care for some tea?” 

Yuri grows pale.

By the time I am holding a cooled cup of tea to Yuri's lips, he is unable to be still for more than a few seconds. I grin as he gulps the tea I offer him with no trace of hesitation. When he has finished the cup, he sits back in his chair. Victor has moved across the table, to the other side of Yuri. We both watch him, memorizing every desperate movement he makes.

“You look so pretty, Yura. Even prettier squirming for us,” I murmur, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

Yuri nods placidly, lip finally catching between his teeth. “Yuuri, I have to go really bad.”

I nod sympathetically, feigning innocence. “Poor boy. You won't have an accident, will you?”

Yuri shakes his head indignantly, blurting, “no!”

Victor chuckles, reaching out to finger Yuri's curled locks. “Such a good boy. Good, pretty boys like our Yura can hold their bladder, can't they?”

I nod, smiling. “Of course. You will, won't you, Yura?”

“ _Yes_!”

Yuri's hands are gripping the edge of the table now, knuckles white. We sit in silence, watching him unravel as he tries to grind himself down onto the chair. He whimpers quietly, and I look down to see his legs fanning in and out as he releases a loud gasp.

“Y-Yuuri, I leaked.”

“Naughty,” I chastise him.

“Y-Yuuri…” Yuri's expression changes into something frightened so suddenly that I reach out to touch his shoulder. He chokes on his words as he blurts out, “Yellow!”

“What is it, love?”

“Do you want us to take you to the toilet?” I offer.

Yuri shakes his head frantically, rocking in place. “I-I’m leaking, I'm going to wet myself. P-please, if I'm not meant to piss with the dress on, I need to get out of it.”

I shake my head, giving his shoulder a loving squeeze. “The dress can be washed, love. Unless you don't want it on. Then we'll take it off.”

Yuri shakes his head, visibly decompressing. “N-No, leave it on please.” His voice lowers as he adds, “I-I want to hold it a bit longer though, it… it feels good. But I can't without, you know...grabbing myself.”

I hum quietly, moving my hand to cup Yuri's cheek. “How can we help, Yura?”

He looks at Victor with frantic eyes, desperately squirming. “Please, Vitya, will you help me hold it?”

Victor is silent for a moment too long before realizing what Yuri means. “I-I… oh! Yes, of course, love.”

He stands behind Yuri, bending down enough to reach his hand between Yuri's legs. The second Victor grasps his cock from outside the dress, Yuri groans with relief. He cants into Victor's hand shamelessly, glad for the reduction of pressure.

“Thank you, Vitya.”

Victor smiles, his hand kneading Yuri tenderly. “Of course.”

It isn't long until Yuri sounds another gaps, jutting against Victor's hand like his life depends on it. “A-ah, oh… fuck.”

Victor clicks his tongue as the wave passes, Yuri settling down slightly. “My hand feels a bit wet. Are you leaking, Yura?”

Yuri's face grows red as he nods. “I'm sorry.”

Victor opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. “Yura, will you come sit on me? Grind against me until you wet yourself?”

Yuri nods eagerly, Victor reluctantly releasing his grip between Yuri's legs. I push my chair back to give Yuri room to climb onto me, which he does on shaky legs. 

“Like this, love.” I correct him as he goes to straddle me, instead letting him drape himself over my right thigh only. “This way you can get more friction and squeeze my leg between yours, yes?”

Yuri nods frantically, immediately setting to the task. I can feel his semi against my thigh, shamelessly grinding down onto me. His thighs clamp around mine, and I release a moan as a spurt of heat soaks my jeans.

“Oh, Yuri,” I groan, grabbing his hands and placing them on my shoulders. His nails are probably dry now, but no one speaks of that fact. “Are you having an accident on me, baby?”

Yuri gasps and moans, nodding. “Y-Yes, Yuuri. I have to go so bad. I can't hold it anymore.”

“Mhm, that's okay. That's alright,” I encourage him as Victor steps behind me, threading his fingers through Yuri's. 

“I gotta go so bad, Yuuri…”

“Shh, I know, sweetie. I know. You're holding on so well.” Another hot spurt warms my thigh, and then a weak stream. Yuri is panting by the time he cuts it off. 

“Can't… Can't hold it…”

“I know, I know. Does it hurt, baby?”

Yuri hesitates, but then nods. The look in his eyes is pained, as if he wishes he had a different answer. “It hurts.”

“Let go,” I whisper into his ear.

He does.

I moan almost as loudly as he does as his warmth spreads over my thigh. I lift him at the hips, moving him fully onto my lap so that his hot piss coats my entire crotch. My cock twitches as he breathes heavily into my ear, falling forward with relief as the sound of liquid pouring onto the floor fills my ears.

“Fuck, Yura. Oh, this feels too good.”

Yuri grinds down then, still pissing. He is hard as a rock, whimpering as he murmurs, “Yuuri, can you come like this? Will you come for me?”

My cock twitches at the contact, though clothed. The heat of Yuri's release overtakes me as he grinds against my arousal, hard. I gasp and moan his name, nodding.

“Make me come, Yura.”

His stream weakens and then tapers off, but he keeps grinding down onto me. “Yuuri,” he whispers softly, “I'm gonna come too, okay?”

“Yes, Yura. Yes.” 

He comes first, stilling against me. I follow moments after, grabbing Yuri's hips and pressing him against me as hard as I can. I nearly scream at the force of my orgasm, nails digging into the sides of Yuri's dress. 

“Yuuri,” he whispers as he comes down, almost tearful.

“Yura, baby.” I reach up to smooth back his hair, and it's only then that I realize his hands are no longer connected to Victor's.

We both look up and back, finding Victor with his hand shoved in his pants, jutting his hips forward into his own touch.

“Vitya,” Yuri shifts, gaping. “Let me finish that for you.”

Victor only shakes his head, cheeks growing red. As Yuri moves off my lap to assist him, Victor's mouth opens to speak. Instead, it comes out as a groan, his jerky movements becoming slower and more deliberate as he comes into his pants, onto his own hand.

“Fuck, Victor,” Yuri murmurs, “you look so hot.”

Victor manages a chuckle as he snakes his sticky hand from his pants, shaking his head. “S-shower.” He orders us.

Looking down at our cooling, wet clothes, Yuri and I don't argue.


	7. Alone Time

**Yuri's POV**

Yuuri is at the onsen and Victor has taken Kiko to the dog park- the house is dull with silence. I could have went with either of them, but chose instead to stay behind. I lounged with Ester for a while, flipping through the television channels. I had a snack, read a magazine, scrolled through instagram. But now, I'm bored once more. Sprawled on the couch once more, I find my hand drifting to the front of my pants. I _am_ alone, and when was the last time I had touched myself? 

I can't remember the last time I'd jerked myself off alone; it certainly had been before Victor and Yuuri. Maybe even before Beka. It's been a long while, and I let my eyes drift shut as my hand slips beneath my jeans.

It's strange when one's own touch feels more foreign than someone else's. If it were Victor or Yuuri's hand wrapped around my member, it would be familiar and casual. My own touch is different, almost shaky. I pump my cock languidly, spreading my legs as I pull it over the waistband.

I don't get very far with myself- I'm nowhere near to coming when I hear the front door being unlocked. I conceal my hard cock like a naughty child, sitting up and crossing my legs just as Victor clambors into the room.

“Ah, Yura. You look surprised to see me.” He bends down and gets the leash off Kiko, staying kneeling once he is finished.

“I thought you'd be longer,” I admit honestly.

Victor hums, nodding as he stands with a wince. “So did I.” I notice his hips swaying as he continues, “the restroom was closed and I really need a piss.”

Intrigued, I stand and wrap my hands around Victor's waist. “Poor thing.” I rub my hand over the taut skin of his stomach, lightly skimming the bulge of his bladder. “You really _do_ need to go.”

“Excited, Yuri?”

It takes me a moment to realize that my erection is still throbbing, and is pressed directly against Victor's thigh. “Mhm,” I press my lips to his briefly before whispering onto them, “I was touching myself before you got home. I didn't get to come.”

His eyes widen, his hands fisting the front of my shirt. “Fuck, Yura,” he breathes, “that's so hot.”

“Vitya,” I trail kisses from his mouth up his jawline, stopping when I reach his ear and nibbling on his earlobe. “Can I put my cock inside you?”

Victor groans, nodding slowly. “Will you be rough with me, baby? Take control of me?”

My cock twitches against Victor's thigh and I manage a breathy laugh into his ear. “You remember your colors, yes?”

When he nods, I pull from him in a sudden motion, my hands landing roughly on his shoulders. “Bedroom, _now_.”

Once in the room, I grab the plastic tarp and drape it over the bed, creating a small crater in the middle to collect Victor's piss. “Strip and lie down.”

While he obeys my orders, I strip my own clothes before kneeling down and pulling the shoebox from under the bed. I pull out some rope and two blindfolds before shutting the box and slipping back under the bed. Victor is naked in the center of the bed as I ordered him. I climb languidly after him, crawling over to rest between his fanning legs. He stills when I get between them, instead rocking his pelvis up and down.

“We're going to do something different. I'm going to blindfold _and_ gag you. You'll also be bound. So instead of colors, I'm going to give you gestures.”

Victor nods, unaffected by my serious tone. “Okay, Yura.”

“Tapping me twice with your left leg is yellow, and tapping me twice with your right is red. Do you understand, Victor?”

“I understand.”

And such, our game begins.

I bind his wrists above his head, but resist binding them to the headboard itself. Victor knows better; he will keep his hands where I place them. Next, I gag him, slipping one of the pieces of fabric into the crevice where his lips meet and tying it at the back of his his. I hum quietly as I tie the other blindfold in it's proper place, obstructing Victor's vision.

He looks beautiful- helpless, bound, gagged, and blind. Writhing on the bed, pumping his hips as he tries to hold his bladder. I slip between his legs and uncap the bottle of lube we keep at the nightstand.

I don't warn him as I slide a slippery finger into him, immediately wriggling it around and stretching him. He grunts quietly into the gag, but doesn't tap me with either foot. Satisfied, I chuckle as I loosen his tight muscles.

“You look so good like this, Vitya,” I murmur as I slide in a second finger. “So helpless, so needing. I can't wait to watch you fall apart.”

A muffled groan sounds in his throat, his hips rocking into my fingers. I oblige him by brushing his prostate, to which he elicits a whimper. He rocks against my fingers until I do it again, sliding in a third finger as I do.

He stretches easily for me, my three fingers sliding in and out of him with ease as his muscles loosen. I whisper soft praises to him before withdrawing my fingers, spreading the excess lube onto my hard cock before lining myself with his entrance.

The second I slip inside him, Victor grunts into the gag and whimpers softly. I still myself, about to ask if I've hurt him, when I see his cock dribbling onto his toned stomach. Chuckling, I reach down and squeeze his member, helping him hold back the flow.

“Not yet, Vitya. You hold it in for me.”

Victor makes a grunting sound, hips rising up and making my cock pulsate as his walls tighten around me. I moan softly, beginning to rock my hips slowly. “You nod for me when you have control again, so I know I can let go.”

I keep hold of his dick as I thrust faster, licking my lips. Eventually, Victor nods, and I release his member. I murmur soft praises, grabbing his thighs with both hands and pounding into him. He is warm and delicious, heat surrounding me and making me groan. I want to throw my head back and shut my eyes, but I force myself to stay fixated on the helpless man beneath me. I force myself to savor Victor slowly crumbling.

“Vitya, fuck. You feel amazing. You _look_ amazing.”

His response is muffled by the gag, and I feel my stomach coiling as his cock drips again. Clicking my tongue, I reach down once more to stop his flow. I knead his cock carefully, letting his heat consume me more and more with each rut of my hips.

“Fuck, Victor. You're gonna make me come, baby.”

Again, his response is muffled. When he nods again, I let go of his member. His hips cant to meet mine with each thrust, and I can't tell whether it's for his pleasure, or to keep him from pissing all over himself. Either way, I enjoy his eagerness.

“Oh, Vity-ah-fu-”

I freeze as I hear the door opening behind us. My eyes widen as Yuuri appears in the doorframe, mouth dropping as he sees us. He lets out a soft whine, barely audible over Victor's sudden and frantic whimpering. His hands move from above his head as his body goes into defense mode, trying to reach the blindfold.

“Vitya, baby.” I grab his hands, keeping my voice low and soothing as Yuuri creeps across the floor. “It's just Yuuri; Yuuri just got home.” I press kisses to Victor's cheek, realizing that they are damp. As I pull up again, I realize that his cheeks aren't the _only_ things that have grown damp. 

Victor's stomach is wet with piss, his cock still dribbling out more as he whimpers. Unable to stop the stream on his own, I grab him and murmur soothingly, “Shh, come on, now. Hold it a bit longer for me.”

The bed dips as Yuuri situates himself next to me, a gentle hand brushing back my hair. “I'll help him hold it, Yura,” he offers sweetly, replacing my hand on Victor's cock with his own.

“Hear that, Vitya? Our Yuuri is so sweet, helping you hold it. You'll have to thank him when I remove that gag.”

My hips begin their rocking motion once more, back arching as I slam into him. His heat is overwhelming, his muffled moans making me want to explode inside him. I can see Victor's chest heaving, watching as his cock twitches in Yuuri's grip.

“Yuuri, he's going to come. Aim him to the side until he does, and then when he starts to piss, place his cock back on his stomach. Let him piss all over himself.”

Yuuri hums contently, aiming Victor's cock to the side just in time for a groan to erupt in his throat as ropes of white hit the plastic below us. Victor's body shakes and his walls tighten around my cock, bringing me that much closer to the edge.

“Oh, fuck, Vitya.”

He starts pissing as I begin to come. Yuuri drops Victor's dick back onto his stomach, and I reach my peak as I watch the piss pool on Victor's stomach before rolling over his sides, splattering loudly onto the plastic. 

“Oh, Vitya. You look amazing,” Yuuri whispers. And then, to me, “may I take off his blindfold and gag?”

I begin coming down from my high, nodding at Yuuri as I pull out of Victor. “Fuck,” I whisper.

Victor is still pissing steadily as Yuuri unties the blindfold. He blinks up at me, squinting, as Yuuri unties the gag. When both pieces of fabric are removed, Victor opens and closes his jaw a few times, regaining the feeling in it. His piss tapers off just a few moments after, and he sags back onto the bed with relief.

“Yura,” he croaks, catching his breath.

“Victor,” I reply, breathing heavy, myself.

Yuuri ruffles Victor's hair as I scan over Victor's body, eyes resting on his abdomen. It's covered in piss, a small pool of it gathered in the canyon between his hip bones. Acting on impulse, I barely have time to lick my lips before I dive down.

My tongue trails into the tiny lake of urine, an immediate bitterness hitting my taste buds. Victor moans loudly as I lap at the piss like a cat, and I hear Yuuri gasp in surprise. It's salty and acidic- too much but not enough. I swallow a bit of it before raising my head, locking eyes with Victor as I lick the reminisce off my lips.

“Yura…” Victor's eyes are wide but not judgemental, and a gentle hand cards through my hair.

“Fuck, Yura,” Yuuri whispers, gaping at me.

“Was that okay?” I ask, suddenly self-conscious.

Victor nods, sitting up and making the last of the piss on his stomach dribble down to his crotch. “Did you like it, love?”

I nod, cheeks heating. “It was interesting… I… I might want to do it again sometime.”

Yuuri presses a soft kiss to my head, his words warm on my scalp. “Of course, baby. You'll do it again, then, if you wish to.”

I smile up at him as he pulls back, and am met with a warm smile of his own. “Yuuri,” I whisper, “let's get you into the shower with us so we can take care of you, yeah?”

His smile grows warmer; it could melt the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an announcement, of sorts. 
> 
> I had originally planned for a part 8 of this series, but I think I am going to be ending this with part 7. I have been having trouble coming up with chapters to even finish part 7, much less begin a part 8. I have some one shots I will be working on, as well as a new OT3 non-omorashi story that I may or may not actually post. I have already written another three chapters for part 7- and I have been sitting on them. I will release them gradually over the next couple weeks, but the series will end here, at chapter 10 of part 7. It was a fun ride, and I want to thank those of you who stuck around this long. I know it has been a bumpy road. 
> 
> I love you guys <3  
> ~Lemons


	8. Wicked Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Flashbacks to previous childhood sexual abuse. If you aren't okay with that, you may want to sit this chapter out.

**Victor's POV**

_There is something much too tight around my wrists, and a throbbing in my lower stomach. I can taste iron in my mouth along with fabric, and no matter how much I thrash, I cannot break free of my bindings. There are noises around me- soft whispers, the audible iridescence of a woman's tone._

_“Mama?”_

_It's muffled; she can't hear me. I try again._

_“Mama, untie me! Please!”_

_Still, she doesn't hear. Either that, or she cares not to respond._

_“I have to pee, I really have to pee…”_

_Slender hands grasp my cock and I cry out, a sob strangling in my throat. Her touch- familiar yet distance, repressed but always deep inside. No, not again._

_“Shh, Vitya. Let me take care of this for you.”_

_I can't hold it any longer. I begin to piss, and I silently beg her to release her grip my member. She does no such thing._

_“Oh, Vitya. Vitya, Vitya…”_

“Vitya...Vitya…”

I can't breathe, but I feel warm. Someone holds me tightly, and I cry quietly. My lungs are collapsing, my body feels like it’s made of jelly. A strangled noise sounds; is it coming from me?

“It's okay, Vitya. It's just a dream. I'm right here; breathe for me.”

“Yuri,” I choke out, collapsing against him.

“Baby, let me get you up. Let's go to the bathroom, okay?”

The bathroom… Right, I need the bathroom. At least, I _did_. I whimper as I realize that my soaked pajama pants are clinging to me, cooling and making me shiver. The strong smell of urine hangs in the air.

“Sorry,” I whimper. “I'm sorry.”

Yuri kisses my temple, murmuring, “you've nothing to apologize for. Let me give you a bath, okay?”

I am shaking violently as Yuri helps me from the bed. The walk to the bathroom is a blur; next thing I know, I am seated on the edge of the tub. Yuri leaves me alone with my thoughts, and the room spins. My cheeks become wet over and over, visions of my mother flashing before my eyes. Childhood memories I'd repressed leaking down my face, soft sobs sounding deep inside my chest.

Yuuri comes into the bathroom briefly, kneeling in front of me and brushing his thumbs over my cheeks. “Victor, sweetheart. Yura said you had an accident, that you woke crying. What's wrong, love?” Yuuri moves his hands to my shoulders as I continue to cry, lowering my eyes to look at my soaked lap. “You're shaking, Vitya. Did something happen?”

I shake my head, barely managing to express my wants coherently. “I-I want Yura to bathe me, please.” 

“Okay, okay.” Yuuri kisses my forehead gently before pulling back. “I'll go get him, then. I'll make some tea for you to have after, alright?”

“Thank you.”

And then he is gone, and Yuri takes his place. Gentle hands run through my hair, and fingers lift my chin so I meet his eyes. “You're okay, Victor. Everything is okay now,” he assures me.

I am helped to stand as Yuri starts the shower up. I lift my arms for him to remove my shirt, watching as he tosses it into the corner. He slides my sopping pants down next; they slap against the tile angrily as he tosses them next to my shirt. When he reaches for my underwear, I lock up involuntarily, jerking from his touch.

“S-sorry!” I gasp, realizing my own foolishness. “I'm sorry, I...I'm still shaken up f-from my nightmare.”

“Oh, Vitya.” He steps back carefully, gesturing to my wet briefs. “Take them off, sweetheart. I won't touch you there until you tell me it's alright.”

I sigh gratefully at his understanding, nodding slowly. He slips the shower head from the slot as I slip my underwear off, kicking them aside. He stands me in the tub, rinsing the sticky piss from my lower body carefully before sitting me down.

The shower head is placed back and the tub plugged. He starts the water, testing the temperature with his hand. “Is that warm enough?”

“Yes; thank you.” And then, quieter. “Will you join me?”

“Of course, Vitya.”

I watch as he strips, throwing his clothes next to my own before joining me in the tub. The water rises to our chests before Yuri leans over and shuts the tap, smiling warmly at me. A kind hand strokes my right cheek while soft lips press against the left one.

“Thank you for being so understanding and patient, love,” I whisper, keening at his delicate touches.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

I hadn't the last time this happened- but I do now. I nod slowly, sucking in a deep breath. Holding my arms up, I beckon Yuri into them. “Come closer?”

He slides closer to me, sitting up on his knees so that he can embrace me. I settle for wrapping my arms around his chest and leaning my head against his shoulder. “Is this comfortable?”

I hum quietly, nodding against his damp skin. “Thank you.”

“Talk to me, sweetheart.”

I press a kiss to his collarbone and ask him, “Do you remember what I told you last time this happened?”

“Yes, Vitya.”

“My dream...was about that. My mother was the one who abused me, and...in my dream, I was tied up like this afternoon. Except it was her voice that I heard, and then…” I trail off, fresh tears brimming in my eyes.

“You don't have to say anymore if you aren't ready. Don't push yourself, Vitya.”

I nod, but I still push on. “In my dream, her touch was...Just as I remembered it. Yura, I felt so afraid. It felt so real. I don't want to remember how it felt.” I break, tears trailing down my cheeks and falling onto Yuri's body. 

“Oh, my Vitya. Shh, shh...It's alright now.” He kisses the top of my head and pulls me impossibly closer, rubbing my back. “You're safe now.”

I nod in agreement, burying my face in the crook of his neck. “I know that. I know. You and Yuuri take sure good care of me. I love you both so much.”

“And we love you,” he assures me easily. 

We sit in silence after that. Yuri holds me tightly, his grip not faltering for a single second. I relax against him, my tears eventually subsiding. I don't know how long we stay in solace together, but I am shaken back into reality by an ache in my lower stomach and the sensation of the water cooling uncomfortably around me.

“Yura, I… I need to go again,” I whisper, pulling from his grip.

His eyes scrunch up with confusion for a moment before flickering with understanding. He nods, untangling himself from me in order to stand and get two towels from the towel rack. He wraps one around himself and the other around me after I stand, helping me to step onto the bathmat.

“Go ahead, sweetie,” he tells me as he leans down and unplugs the tub.

I shake my head, hopping from one foot to the other. I pout at him, whimpering, “Will you help?”

He looks unsure, and I realize it must be because of my adverse reaction to him trying to touch me earlier. I smile at him softly and reassure him, “It's okay, I promise. I was overwhelmed and shocked before, but I'm okay now. I want to feel your touch, Yuri, and forget hers.”

He visibly softens, smiling back at me. He leads me carefully to the toilet, lifting the lid for me before placing a hand on my hip. “I'm going to help you now.” A quiet warning, and then his free hand slips down to aim my flaccid cock. His touch is soft and gentle, and I relax.

“Thank you,” I murmur as my stream begins. 

He patiently holds my member as I pee, shaking it lightly when I finish to get the final dribbles from the slit. “All better now, Vitya.” He flushes the toilet for me, and then we both wash our hands.

I pretend not to notice Yuri slipping from the room with my sodden clothes as we open the bedroom door. There are hints of light peeking through the curtains, and I check the alarm clock on the nightstand. It's almost six in the morning.

I get dressed quietly before slipping into the living area. Yuri is on the couch with Yuuri, still wrapped in his towel. Our husband lounges with him lazily, a hand stroking his hair as he yawns. They speak quietly, but stop completely as I enter the room.

“You okay, love?” Yuuri asks, though I know Yuri already assured him that I am.

“Yes, Yuuri. I'm feeling much better now.”

Yuuri smiles, pulling away from Yuri and standing up. “I'm so glad.” He helps Yuri to stand, patting his butt and shooing him into the bedroom to get into some clothes. When we are alone, he wraps his arms around me in a tight hug. “Don't look so guilty. It's okay to be able to confide in him, things you can't with me. I'm glad that he was able to help you.”

I swallow hard, ashamed that my insecurity had leaked through enough for him to pick up on it. “You're sure?”

Yuuri scoffs lightly. “Of course I am. It's healthy to be more comfortable with him about certain things, and me with others. I'm just grateful he knew how to help you.”

“Yuuri…” I am shocked by his forwardness, warmed by his acceptance. He doesn't push to know things that I can't tell him. “I love you Yuuri; so very much.”

When we break from our hug, he is smiling brightly. “I love you, Vitya. Let me reheat the tea, and we'll have a nice breakfast.”

It is just as heavenly as it sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm really in a bad place right now and I'm sorry if that's leaking through. I really just can't control my emotions whatsoever, and I have been in poor physical health to boot. Comments are always appreciated, as usual. I miss talking to you guys, I miss being motivated, I miss feeling like my writing is at its best. Case and point, I'm just sorry. I love you all. I'm trying my best; there are a lot of broken pieces inside me that I need to address right now, and I really hate feeling so weak.


	9. Shopping Trip

**Yuuri's POV**

There are things about Victor that he wishes not to tell me, and I am okay with that. I just want him to feel safe, protected. If he can talk to Yuri about certain things, I am grateful for that. I simply want him to know that he is loved by the both of us, and he is safe in our arms.

Victor is off-kilter for a bit after his nightmare episode. I don't push him for details, I simply let him know that he is loved. He sits with Yuri alone quite a bit, having muffled conversations in Russian. Once more, I am grateful. I'm glad he can confide in the younger man.

When Victor suggests a shopping trip, Yuri and I both readily agree. It's been a while since we've been out, and we could all use it. So after Yuri practices at the rink for a bit and we all have lunch, we head out. 

Yuri drives us to the shopping center. His driving has improved greatly; he really doesn't need our guidance any longer. We drive in silence, until Yuri parks the car and exhales in a rush. 

“Ready?” He asks, killing the ignition.

“Sure thing,” Victor murmurs with a smile.

We are at the big shopping center, the one far out of town. Victor insisted on it because they have twice as many stores. Needless to say, Yuri and I both wore our comfortable walking sneakers for the occasion.

By the fifth department store, Yuri and I are dragging along behind Victor, who still seems to be going strong. Yawning, I grab Yuri's hand and give it a gentle squeeze. 

“I could really use a snack, how about you?”

Yuri nods gratefully, adding, “I'm thirsty as hell, too. Can we get lemonade?”

“Mhm,” I murmur, kissing the top of his head. “Victor, we're going to the food court. Do you want us to bring you anything?”

“No thanks! Hurry back, yeah?”

I roll my eyes, knowing that we could take an eternity and Victor _still_ wouldn't be done shopping. So we walk languidly to the food court, hand in hand. We get soft pretzels and lemonade, finding a table in the corner to sit at together.

“He's wearing me out,” Yuri jokes with a smile after taking a bite of his pretzel.

I let out an exaggerated sigh, nodding. “You know how he gets when he's shopping.”

We eat in silence after that. I only finish half my drink and have Yuri drink the rest- I already feel a slight twinge in my bladder, and the diapers are in the trunk of the car. I have resolved to myself to try and use the toilet first, only using the diapers as a last resort. It isn't so bad, however. I know I can wait for a long while, yet.

“Yura, Victor texted me.” I scroll through my phone, reading the text and then summarizing for Yuri, “he's at another store. Two down from the one we left him in.”

“Of _course_ he is.” Yuri stands, taking our trash and throwing it away in a nearby trash can. When he returns, he offers me his hand. “Ready to go back to shopping hell?”

I grin, accepting his gesture. “Ready.”

Two stores later, and Yuri and I are sprawled out on a display sofa while Victor looks at curtains nearby. Yuri is tense next to me, and has been for some time. Assuming he is getting irritable, I ruffle his hair. 

“He'll tire himself out soon,” I assure him.

Yuri shakes his head, pulling away from me and standing with a wince. He gestures for me to follow him, and I silently obey. He leads me over to where Victor is browsing in the crowded store. Yuri tugs on Victor's arm childishly, keeping his voice low. 

“Vitya, I have to go to the toilet.”

Victor breaks into a playful grin, sticking his tongue out at Yuri briefly. “Hold it for a bit.”

Yuri opens his mouth as if to protest, then snaps it shut. He nods his head in resolve, staying next to Victor. I slip my hand into his as we watch Victor eye up various fabrics, feeling Yuri tensing even more than before.

We move into another aisle, where there are even more people. Yuri chews on his lip and Victor winks at him. Yuri's hand tightens around mine.

As I am opening my mouth to make sure that Yuri is truly okay, I am interrupted by a soft gasp. My hand is dropped and both of Yuri's shoot between his legs, earning him a blank stare from a middle-aged woman near us. I instinctively move to shield him from her view as Victor whispers,

“Yura, are you al-”

“Red, red, _red_.” Yuri hisses, bouncing on his knees. 

When I pull back to look at him, I see a prominent wet patch coming from behind his hands and trailing down one of his pant legs, reaching just past his knee.

His use of the safe word springs me into action, and I barely have time to mumble, “get him new pants and meet us in the restroom.” To Victor before I grab Yuri and rush him out of the aisle.

I hear him stammering behind us, clearly confused, but I don't stop moving. My eyes dart around the store, scanning it for a restroom or a sign leading to one. I try to comfort Yuri as I pull him along, still bent over and grabbing himself.

“It's okay, sweetie. I'm taking you to the toilet. Hang on just a little longer.”

It isn't more than a few moments before Yuri whimpers, “Parking lot.”

“W-what?”

“Parking lot, please. I can't- ah, I'm-”

I understand, then. I pull him to the nearest exit, cringing as I hear him whimpering next to me. As soon as we are outside the door, his whimpering is drowned out by liquid splashing onto the concrete. As I try to shield him from view, I notice a thin trail of urine leading from the store entrance to where we stand. _Oh, Yuri._

Yuri sags against me as he wets himself, crying quietly. A mother and her son walk past us to enter the store, the mother's eyes growing wide as they stare at us.

“Mama, that man is going pee on the ground!”

“Shush, Hayato! Come, now.”

The mother shoots me an apologetic smile before dragging her son into the store.

“It's okay, baby,” I whisper as Yuri begins to sob. “They're gone, we're alone now. It's okay.”

He sobs into my shirt, his body shaking. Eventually, the splattering stops. Droplets of leftover piss fall into the puddle below us from Yuri's soaked pants, and I am suddenly aware that my own bladder has gotten fuller. I glance down at the puddle below us before kissing the sobbing man on the top of the head.

In a split-second decision, I relax my muscles. A weak stream starts, and then it turns into a quiet hissing. By the time my urine joins the puddle surrounding us with a loud splatter, Yuri sniffles and pulls back in surprise.

“Yuuri, are you-” I nod, shutting my eyes as relief takes over. I am warm all over, and it's not unpleasant. “I didn't know you needed to… I'm sorry.”

I shake my head, opening my eyes and aiming a kiss at Yuri's forehead. “I could have held it. I didn't want to,” I explain.

His eyes widen with understanding, and then soften with gratitude. “You didn't need to-”

An older couple walks past us to enter the store as I am finishing up, the last spurts leaving my cock and warming me. The couple clicks their tongues with disapproval, rushing into the store with soft murmurs.

“Let's get to the car,” I suggest. “I need to text Victor and tell him to get me pants, too.”

It has never felt so good to share a laugh with my kitten.


	10. Awakening

**Victor's POV**

The night before Yuri's 20th birthday, I am woken in the dead of night to panting in my ear. Struggling to pull myself from sleep, I turn my head and blink until Yuri's face becomes clear. His lip is caught between his teeth, soft whimpers and breathy moans slipping out. The bed is rocking lightly, I realize, as my eyes widen.

“Yura…” I whisper, stroking his cheek. 

“Yuuri is fucking me.”

A little part of me shrivels up and dies in the best way possible, my boxer briefs growing tight. “Fuck, baby.”

“Will you...join us...daddy?”

Yuuri groans loudly behind him, and the bed starts shaking faster. “Call him that again, Yura,” he moans shamelessly.

Yuri blinks at me languidly, fluttering his eyelashes as he moves a hand up to grip the back of my neck. He pulls me down so he can speak onto my lips; “join us, daddy.” This time, he doesn't give me a choice. I nod in response, pressing our lips together as I slide my underwear down and kick them off the bed completely.

“What do you want me to do, baby? Tell daddy.” I whisper onto Yuri’s lips, feeling them tremble under my own.

“I want-” Yuri interrupts himself with a moan as he grabs the bottle of lube that Yuuri passes over to him. “I want you to fuck my thighs, daddy.”

I pant onto his lips as he uncaps the lube, dribbling some in between his thighs and some onto my erect cock. “While Yuuri fucks your ass, hmm?”

“Please,” Yuri mutters, tossing the bottle aside and opening his thighs just enough for me to push forward and slide my cock between them.

It’s _different_. It’s still warm, a bit more shallow. The head of my cock pushes farther than Yuri’s thighs can take me, and I meet Yuuri’s balls with each thrust I make. I moan quietly as Yuuri reaches over Yuri to grab my hip, trying to get me in time with his own thrusting.

“It’s so nice, Yura. So nice,” I manage to gasp.

It’s slippery, more so than usual. My cock would be erratic if not for Yuri’s strong, tight thighs keeping it in place. The friction is amazing, and both Yu[u]ri’s groans are tantalizing. I can feel heat pooling and engorging my dick further, wrecked by the feeling.

“Oh, Yuuri! Right there, please!”

I catch Yuri's pleas with my own mouth, swallowing them down as his moans make my teeth vibrate. Between kisses, I praise him, my hand tangled in his soft hair.

“Yura, you're so good for daddy. You feel so nice.”

“Vi-Daddy-ah, I'm so...so close.”

I can feel his twitching cock against my stomach with every thrust, knowing that he is getting nothing more than a tease of the friction he wants.

“Do you want me to touch you, sweetheart? Do you want daddy to make you come?”

Yuuri groans at my words, pounding into Yuri even harder. “Victor, please. Make him come. I can't wait any longer.”

Yuuri's desperate pleas go straight to my cock, and I know that I will start to unravel the second my husbands do. I reach down and grip Yuri's cock at the base, eliciting the loudest moan from him yet. He rocks into my touch greedily, desperate to come. I continue to fuck between his thighs as he fucks my hand, Yuuri's breathing becoming more and more erratic behind Yuri.

“Victor, I'm going to-” 

Yuuri is interrupted by a gasp from Yuri, and his cock pulsates in my grip. “A-ah, fuck. Oh, yes. Yes…”

His heat coats my hand as Yuuri grips my hip even tighter, and I know he has reached his peak as well. By the time my husbands are coming down from their highs, I am beginning mine. I let go of Yuri's cock and instead grab both his hips roughly as I paint his thighs and Yuuri's body.

“Fuck, oh, _fuck_.”

Yuuri rubs my hip lovingly as I spill my seed, electricity making my body shudder and twitch. When I can take a breath again, I roll away from Yuri and fall back against the pillows. Yuri crawls to me, resting his head on my chest as Yuuri spoons him from behind.

“Was it good...Daddy?”

I chuckle breathlessly, nodding my head. “So good.”

“I didn't know you two were into that,” Yuuri murmurs with a twinge of amusement in his voice.

“Neither did I, until he said it one day,” I reply with a grin.

When we wake the next morning, I become very aware of two things. The first is that I am bursting to pee, and the second is that Yuri's elbow is digging directly into my bladder. Groaning, I try to press my legs together as I shake Yuri's arm.

“Yura, wake up, love.”

Yuri grumbles, only falling further on top of me as he mutters, “it's my birthday, let me sleep, old man.”

I whimper, wiggling as I swish my thighs together. “Yuri, I need to relieve myself.”

Yuri perks up a bit, eyes fluttering open as he smirks, “you have to go pee? Poor thing. You better not have an accident.”

I pout, jutting out my bottom lip in a way that I know makes him squirm. “I gotta go, Yura.”

By now, the commotion has woken Yuuri. He props himself up on his elbows and places his glasses on, staring at us intently. Yuri turns to him briefly and flashes him a grin, the reminisce of which are still stretching his cheeks as he turns back to me.

I wiggle, and he pulls away from me just enough to get a good view. He is no longer preventing me from getting up, but I still stay where I am. I squirm, my thighs pressing against each other and rubbing each other as I try to hold back the flood inside me. Now fully awake, my desperation is much more apparent. 

“Yura,” I whine pitifully, “I need a wee. Really, really bad.”

Yuri sighs happily, carding his fingers through my hair. “Can't you hold it, Victor? Surely you can.”

I shake my head, casting my eyes down and away from Yuri. “I need to go _now_.”

Yuuri speaks, then, soft and firm all at once. Something only he can do. “Yura asked you to hold it, Vitya. So you will hold it.”

Meekly, I nod. “I-I’ll try to hold it.” My hips are in a constant motion, and I debate reaching down to hold myself. My bladder is fuller than most mornings; I must have had a bit too much to drink before bed. 

“I like you like this, Vitya,” Yuri confides quietly, his hand skimming my bladder and making me shiver. “Squirming, writhing. Begging me for relief. Please, do it some more.”

I can't resist doing as he wishes- I moan quietly, nuzzling my face into his bare chest. “Yura, I need to go potty. Please, I'm _so_ full.”

“You can stand, Victor. Right over there so we can watch you,” Yuri concedes.

I lick my lips as I roll over, shifting to the edge of the bed. I grind myself on the mattress for a moment before daring to stand, giving myself a quick squeeze between the legs as I do. Yuri clicks his tongue disapprovingly, and when I turn, I find his head shaking. Pouting, I remove my hand from my cock and instead cross my legs, bending forward as the ocean inside me jostles and sloshes uncomfortably.

I gasp as a hot spurt wets my boxer briefs, hopping from foot to foot as I desperately try to catch my cock between my legs. “Yura, I-” My underwear is light grey, and when I glance down, I can see the damage for myself- a small dot of urine, no bigger than a quarter, where the head of my cock sits. “I leaked.”

“I can see that,” Yuri muses.

Yuuri’s hand rests at Yuri’s waist, rubbing carefully. His eyes are intent on me, and I pout at him insolently. “Yuuri, I really need to go and Yura won’t let me.”

Yuuri smiles softly, shaking his head at me. “Hush, Vitya, and do as Yura says. Be a good boy and wait until Yura says you’re allowed.”

I flutter my eyelashes, double crossing my legs where I stand. “I’m not sure if I _can_. I need to go _so_ bad.”

Yuri licks his lips just as another jet of piss escapes my cock, making the wet spot on my underwear grow the slightest bit. I moan, raising one leg and then the other, almost able to touch my knees to my chest while doing so. Another spurt escapes either way, and I whimper as I bend forward. My bladder is aching, pulsing, begging for relief.

“Yura, I’m having an accident.”

Amused, he smirks as a weak stream dribble out, trailing down my thigh. “I can see that, naughty boy.”

Yuuri expels a soft grunt at Yuri’s words, eyes widening as I begin to truly lose control. My thighs become soaked, jets of piss spurting from my cock as it throbs. My muscles are still trying to hold back, my thighs attempting to provide enough pressure that it can do so. It’s useless; piss streams down my legs and patters onto the floor softly before a thick stream begins, and the noise becomes a splatter. 

My knees grow weak at the sense of relief, and I collapses onto them. I grip the soaked thighs of my underwear with my fingers, panting softly as I empty onto the floor. I hear movement on the bed, and I open my eyes, though I don’t remember closing them. Yuri kneels in front of me, tipping my chin up with his slender fingers. His lips press against mine chastely- it’s warm, soft, comforting.

“You look beautiful like this, Vitya. Does it feel good?”

His fingers run through my hair, and I keen at his touch. I tilt my face up, encouraging him to cup my cheek. I lean into him. “It feels good, Yura. So...So much. I’m still going…”

Yuri nods softly, pressing a kiss to my cheek. “That’s good; keep going, baby. Make sure you empty completely, okay?”

I shut my eyes, consciously, this time. Yuri hums happily as I rest my face in his palm. The waves of warmth coating my lap and spreading underneath me finally begin to die down, and I shudder as if reaching orgasm as the final dribbles leave my cock. Sighing with relief, I open my eyes, blinking languidly.

“I’m finished now.” Then, quieter. “Happy birthday, my Yura.”

Yuri leans close to my ear, whispering in Russian for only me to hear. “Thank you, Victor. I love you, my husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I _did_ decide to keep this work open for future chapters and works in the series. This was supposed to be the last chapter, but I have one more written after this and I will continue to write for this series when the mood strikes. Please do not expect regular updates (I know I usually have a few per week, but it won't be like that, at least for a while). I love you guys, and requests are still open for this work. Sorry about the mental breakdown that I am admittedly still in the middle of.


	11. Unspoken Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry! I wrote this ages ago and forgot I had it in my docs omg. Sorry I'm trash <3

**Yuuri's POV**

I wait until Yuri and I are alone, after Victor has taken Kiko out for her walk. I'm sitting on the loveseat, and Yuri is on the couch with Ester curled up in his lap. He strokes her fur languidly as the TV plays in front of us, neither of us really watching it.

“Hey, Yuri,” I murmur as I stand, moving over to the couch. I sit close enough to him that when he looks up at the sound of my voice, I can cup his cheek. “I wanted to talk to you alone.”

A flicker of worry crosses his face, his eyes going wide. “Did I-”

I shake my head, rubbing my thumb over his cheek softly. “No, no. It's nothing bad. I just wanted us to be alone so that we could talk privately. I thought you might be more open about what I want to say if it's just us.”

He visibly relaxes, nodding slowly. As I move my hand from his cheek to his shoulder, he asks, “what did you want to talk about?”

“Before I get into that, I want you to know that you can be completely honest with me and I won't judge you in any way. I want you to be happy, and I'm bringing this up because I think it might make you happy.”

Yuri trembles slightly under my touch, and Ester jumps off his lap. “Okay…” he moves a bit closer to me.

“I've noticed that you like it when Vitya and I deny you the toilet, and sometimes you like us to be a little childish with you. You know, calling it the potty and being a little….condescending, for lack of a better word. Then when you were calling Victor ‘daddy’ that day… I thought of something you might like.”

He's blushing, his face turned slightly away from me.

“Hey,” I whisper, rubbing my hand along his back. “Don't be embarrassed. Remember how I liked dressing you up? There's nothing wrong with liking something.”

He nods resolutely, attempting to look me in the eye. He only lasts a few moments before averting his eyes. “I'm not embarrassed, I'm just... You're right. I like it.”

I smile softly, though he isn't looking at me to see. “I'm glad you like it. I'm glad we can help to make you feel good.” I move closer to the blonde, moving my arm even further down to rest at his waist. “I was wondering if you might want to try a little bit of age play, Yuri.”

His hand moves to my thigh, squeezing it gently. “ _Yes_ ,” he agrees readily. “Just… Mild, right?”

I nod, rubbing the small of Yuri's back. “I was thinking we could test things out just you and I first, using the colors to see what you like and don't like, and what would be going too far. Then I could tell Vitya and... He can take care of you.”

Yuri glances up at me, shyly planting a kiss to my cheek. “Thank you, Yuuri. Really. You're so considerate of me, always.” His hand rubs my thigh tenderly, his head leaning to rest on my shoulder. “You know, I haven't been to the toilet yet this morning,” he hints quietly.

I hum in response, whispering softly, “you need to say yellow if I say or do something you don't like. We will pause and you'll correct me. Okay?”

“Okay, Yuuri.”

Smiling, I press a kiss to his temple before dropping into character. “Yura, sweetheart. You're such a naughty boy, not visiting the toilet all morning.”

Yuri makes a noise that sounds like a mix between a whimper and a whine, nuzzling into my neck. “Didn't have to go, then. I have to go _now_... D-daddy.”

He sounds confident up until the last bit, so I gently kiss the top of his head. “Daddy thinks you should hold it, then. You were bad, so now you must hold it in until daddy says you can wee.”

Yuri whines, shifting his hips on the couch. “And what if...what if I have an accident?”

I lick my lips, ready to test the boundaries of our game. “If you’re scared of having an accident, maybe we ought to put you in a diaper.”

Silence.

He wiggles quietly, shaking his head. “I can hold it, I don't need a diaper.”

“You sure, baby? You look like you really need the potty.”

Yuri moves his head from the crook of my neck, looking me in the eye with a frightened expression. I can't tell if he is genuinely apprehensive or not. “N-next time, can we try the diaper?”

I nod, ruffling his hair with the hand that doesn't rest on his back. “Of course, Yuri. Thank you for telling me what you want, baby.” I press a barrage of soft kisses on his right cheek, making him blush and laugh. It also makes him squirm, thighs swiping each other as he lets out a soft whimper. “What's wrong, Yura? Tell me, sweetheart.”

Yuri looks at me through fluttering lashes, his fists gripping the fabric of his jeans tightly. “I have to go potty, Daddy,” he whispers, pouting.

“Your pee-pee dance is so cute though, Yura. I want to see some more of it. Hold it for daddy?”

Yuri nods eagerly, pressing his thighs together while catching his lower lip between his teeth. His bum wriggles on the couch cushion, knuckles whitening as he grips his pant legs. “I have to wee, daddy.”

I nod, massaging the small of Yuri's back. “I know, baby. I can tell.” I lean in and kiss his cheek, then his jaw. In his ear, I whisper, “Don't worry, Yura. If you have an accident, daddy will take care of you after.”

Yuri makes himself smaller, his voice muffled against my neck. “Would it be alright if… Could I sit in your lap?”

I smile, placing my hands at his waist. “Of course you can.” I help him into my lap, crossing my legs indian-style and letting him occupy the space between. His legs swing over one of mine, his arms wrapping around my waist. On instinct, I rock him carefully. “You comfy?”

He nods into my chest, squeezing my middle briefly. He wiggles in my lap, trying to cross one leg over the other. “You feel safe and warm.”

“Good, baby.” I breathe in the smell of strawberries and cream as I nuzzle into his hair, smiling. “You're such a good boy, holding it so well for daddy.”

Yuri whimpers at my words, admitting, “Can't hold it much longer.”

“Oh, no?” 

He shakes his head, lifting it so he can meet my eyes. “I don't want to get you or the couch wet.” It's a warning; he's going to have an accident soon and he needs me to get him somewhere that he can without a mess.

“Don't worry about me, baby, but we should get off the couch. Can I carry you to the bathtub? We can cuddle some more in there.”

He nods eagerly, unfolding himself from my arms and standing on fawn’s legs. They jiggle, crossing over each other as he pee dances for me. I smile, standing up and offering him my arms. “Come on, let me lift you.”

He's damn heavy. His added height makes him harder to carry, though Victor seems to with ease. It's a short walk to our en suite, and I manage it, though not without an ache in my arms. I step over the lip of the tub with him in my arms, lowering us down to sit.

“Comfy?” I ask gently as he writhes in place momentarily, settling against me right after.

“Mhm,” he murmurs, hips shifting. “Seeing the toilet makes me have to go worse.”

I hum quietly, ruffling his hair. “Don't worry, it's okay if you can't hold it, sweetie.”

He shifts in my arms so that we are face to face, his crotch pressed against mine as he nearly straddles me. When he shifts against me, I feel a hardness beneath his jeans. He bites his lip in the most ravenous of ways, cocking his head to the side. He ruts against my hips in an attempt to hold his bladder, whimpering all the while.

I smile at him gently, moving my hand to the slight bulge in his lower abdomen. “You're so full, baby. You must need to go really bad. Are you going to have an accident for me?”

Yuri nods eagerly, still wiggling in my lap to keep from peeing. “Gotta go, daddy.”

I press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, pressing my hand into the swollen skin of his bladder. He gasps and whimpers, his body shuddering against mine. “It's okay, baby,” I assure him. “You can wee now; it's okay.”

Yuri relaxes at my words, a warmth pouring onto my crotch almost immediately. I moan at the sensation, piss pouring off of our jeans and splattering onto the tub floor. It trails down my legs and towards the drain, acidic and hot. 

“You held it so well for me. Good job, Yura.” I rub his back soothingly, kissing his cheek.

When his stream finally tapers off, he looks at me through lidded eyes. “I'm sorry for having an accident, daddy.”

I shake my head, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. “It's okay, honey, you couldn't help it. Daddy will clean you up; don't worry about a thing.”


	12. All Tied Up and Nowhere to Go

**Yuri’s POV**

“I’m going to put the gag on you now, okay, sweetie?”

When Yuuri nods, I check the bindings on his wrists, the ones rooting him to the dining room chair. I brush my fingers over his bare arms before leaving a kiss on his cheek. As I tie the gag around his neck, ready to move it up between his lips, I ask one more time,

“And you know your safe signals, yeah?”

As Yuuri is nodding and opening his mouth to speak, an irritated huff sounds behind me, Victor’s bare feet hitting the floor in succession as he bounces from foot to foot. “Are you tormenting me on purpose?” He asks.

I grin at him, seeing him blow his bangs out of his eyes with another huff. His hips sway as he waits on my response, hands gripping his thighs. His cheeks are deliciously pink, eyes pleading as he pouts at me. I pull the gag up, effectively completing Yuuri’s position before addressing Victor.

“Yeah, I am.” I step towards my husband languidly, my fingers splaying across his warm chest. He crosses his legs in an attempt to still his potty dance as I press kisses along his neck, nuzzling my nose into his warm skin. I move my lips up to his jawline, and then further back, stopping to nip at his earlobe. “You look sexy like this, Victor.”

His hands grasp my waist tightly, pulling me close to him until my hands are forced up, to link behind his neck. He presses our bodies flush against each other, uncrossing his legs in favor of grinding his cock against my hip. It grows hard against my body, making my own arousal stir.

We are interrupted by a muffled whimper, and my eyes shoot back to Yuuri on instinct. He looks flushed, the outline of his erection already prominent in his boxer briefs. His eyes are pleading where his mouth cannot, muffled whines sounding behind the fabric silencing him. I smirk at him, bring my lips back up to Victor’s jawline and speaking between kisses.

“Vitya, I think Yuuri is being needy.”

Victor hums in agreement, arousal overcoming his desperation, if only for a short time. “Shall I give him what he needs?” He whispers against my ear.

I move my lips close to his, speaking onto them quietly. “In a little bit,” I murmur, before capturing his lips with mine. 

He kisses me back earnestly, his tongue immediately licking at the seam of my lips to open them up. Once inside, he sucks my tongue against his so roughly that I think he might take it right out of my mouth. His hips begin moving against mine, suddenly desperate for friction. He moans inside my mouth, making my teeth vibrate with the intensity of it. I mimick the sound unintentionally, adjusting myself so that our clothed cocks meet with each rut of his body.

I have to pull from the kiss to take a breath of air, frantic and exhaled onto Victor’s lips as he does the same. We can both hear the muffled, breathy whimpers coming from Yuuri, but we don’t acknowledge him yet. Victor’s breathing has gotten heavier against my lips, breath shooting from his nose and tickling me. His cock is being ground against mine, and I can’t help but buck into his touch.

“Baby, do you need to pee so bad that you’re humping me like a puppy?”

Victor pouts and nods, his cheeks dusted pink. “Y-yes, Yura.”

I grip his waist with both hands, lovingly rubbing his sides with my thumbs. “Oh, are you embarrassed, Vitya?”

He nods, cheeks growing darker. “I can’t help it.”

“I know,” I agree, gently guiding him over to Yuuri. I move around Victor, guiding him down to straddle Yuuri’s lap. “Here, baby. Look at Yuuri’s poor, neglected cock. You can grind against that, hmm?”

Yuuri moans as Victor does so, trying to jut his hips up and get more friction. I smile, moving to stand behind Yuuri. I thread mine and Victor’s fingers together on Yuuri’s shoulders as Victor cants himself against our husband shamelessly, cheeks flushed and desperate moans rising in his throat.

“You both look so good like this,” I purr into Yuuri’s ear. “I wonder if Vitya can make you come like this, Yuuri.”

Yuuri nods eagerly, a muffled noise coming from behind the gag. “I might have an accident, Yuuri. Right on your lap.”

I groan out loud at Victor’s words, my cock twitching in my pants. “Fuck,” I whisper out loud. “Would you like that, Yuuri? Do you want Vitya to have an accident all over you?”

Yuuri nods with a moan, once more lifting his hips into Victor’s touch. I untangle one of my hands from Victor's, letting it slide down Yuuri’s chest and to his pert nipple. I finger the nub gently between my thumb and forefinger, leaning in close to Yuuri’s ear. “Look at how bashful our Vitya is being. Don’t you see how red his cheeks are? So needy and embarrassed, trying to hold his bladder using your cock.”

Victor’s moan drowns out Yuuri’s muffled one, being swallowed into a whimper. “Yura, I gotta go.”

“I know, sweetie.” I lean in to hear Yuuri’s labored breathing, look down to see a wet patch on his boxer briefs. “He’s close, Vitya. His poor cock is leaking everywhere. His boxers will already be wet by the time you start pissing on them.”

Victor’s face grows even darker at my words, the blush crawling from his cheeks up the bridge of his nose, and all the way to his ears. “Yura, I really can’t… I’m going to…”

Yuuri’s body contracts before Victor can finish his warning, piss spreading across his crotch and dripping onto Yuuri’s the moment Yuuri’s release hits. I kiss his cheek through it, rubbing his nipple and squeezing Victor’s hand with my free one, whispering praises to both of them. “So good, look at my good boys. Yuuri is so wrecked, Vitya is making a mess all over himself and Yuuri. So beautiful, you both are.”

“Feels good…” Victor mumbles, leaning down to bury his face in Yuuri’s chest. I let go of his hand, listening to the leftover trickles of piss joining the puddle on the floor before gently untying the gag from behind Yuuri’s head. I move to the bindings on his arms, next, undoing them as quickly as possible and letting the ropes fall to the floor.

It takes Yuuri a moment to speak, but when he does, it’s soft and gentle. “Yura, come here.”

“I’m right here, baby,” I assure him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Yuuri nuzzles into my touch, moving a newly freed hand up to keep my face pressed against his. “Stay,” he requests.

I smile as my lips plant insistent kisses on his warm skin, nuzzling my nose to his cheek. “Always, Yuuri. I’ll always be right here.”


	13. Perfection

**Victor’s POV**

Yuri is rarely up before me or Yuuri, but today he is the one that wakes me. I feel the press of warm lips to my forehead, fingers brushing back my hair. “Vitya, I’m going to take Kiko for a walk and then go to Minako-Sensei’s for a bit. I’ll be gone most of the day.”

I sit up on my elbows, pouting at the younger man. “Trying to get away from us, hmm?”

Yuri smiles and shakes his head, leaning forward and pressing his lips once more to my skin, this time, my cheek. “I want you to take Yuuri out. Will you do that for me, Vitya?”

I smile, placing my hands on Yuri’s waist and squeezing gently. “Are you okay, sweetie? You’re sure you’re okay with us going out?”

Yuri nods solemnly. “I want you two to have some alone time. Yuuri and I had some alone time recently, and I want you two to have some as well. Plus, my ballet really needs some brushing up on before next season’s skating.”

I smile, finally nodding. “Okay, baby. You’ll text us and keep us updated, yes?”

“Yeah,” Yuri agrees. “I love you, Victor.”

His lips press against mine, and then he is halfway out the door. “I love you, Yura.”

I wait a bit before waking Yuuri, allowing him to sleep in. When I do finally roll over and wrap my arms around him from behind, he happily snuggles against me. “Good morning, love,” I whisper, pressing a kiss to his neck. “We’re going to go out today.”

Yuuri keens happily, eyes blinking open as he rolls around in my arms. “Where are we going?” He murmurs sleepily.

“Out for breakfast, then for a walk on the beach, perhaps?”

Yuuri smiles, nodding. He yawns as he shifts from my arms, sitting up and stretching. “Where’s Yura?”

“He took Kiko for a walk, and he is going to Minako’s for some training. He told me to take extra special care of you today.”

Yuuri blushes, though his smile only widens. “He’s so sweet.”

“That he is,” I agree, kissing Yuuri's soft lips. “Are you ready to get up now?”

Yuuri nods, giggling as I help him from the bed and into the bathroom. I brush my teeth while Yuuri pees, and then we switch places. I watch as Yuuri puts a diaper on under his clothes as we dress in the bedroom, his cheeks flushing as we lock eyes.

“The beach restrooms have been closed for a while now… I just want to be sure I… can go if I need to.”

I smile reassuringly, kissing Yuuri's head. “I'm glad you're wearing one, sweetheart. I want to make sure you're comfortable and not worrying about your bladder all day.” I ruffle his hair before taking his hand into mine. “I think it's a good idea.”

We end up at a cafe, drinking coffee and eating muffins together. It’s quiet and quaint, a place we haven’t been in a very long time. I enjoy spending this quiet time together, and I am glad to walk down to the beach hand in hand. Yuuri leans against me a bit as we walk, as if trying to get even closer. I kiss the top of his head, murmuring onto his scalp,

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you, Vitya.”

We walk along in silence for a while, until we arrive at the beach. I notice Yuuri moving a bit slower than usual, his hips swaying in a telltale way. “Yuuri,” I whisper, “are you uncomfortable?”

He nods, flushing, and significantly trying to still his movements. “Sorry,” he murmurs.

I shake my head, kissing my husband’s temple. “We’ll go see if the toilets are opened. If they aren’t though, you’re wearing protection, right?”

Where a month ago Yuuri would have reddened at me even referring to his protection, he simply nods. “Yes, I uh…” He coughs awkwardly, jiggling his legs as he walks. “You know when you really need to go and you _finally_ get to the toilet and then you almost soak yourself because you see the toilet and your body just… freaks out?”

“I sure do.”

“Lately, that’s what it’s like when I have on the… protection. My body can’t really hold back, it’s like it’s used to releasing and my mind thinks I’m at a toilet.” Quieter, he adds, “I leaked already.”

“Oh, love.” I kiss his temple once more, helping him to walk at a quickened pace. “Let’s hurry, then, yes?”

Yuuri is squirming frantically by the time we get to the toilets, and I inhale sharply when I see that the out of order sign is _still_ plastered on the door. I really should call the town about this; this toilet has been closed for almost a year now. I glance at Yuuri, whose potty dance is still in full swing. He shakes his head at me, muttering, 

“Sorry, Vitya. I… It’s coming out no matter what I do and I can’t grab myself because of the padding and my body just wants to let it out because it’s used to the-”

“ _Love_ ,” I silence him with a kiss, stilling his hips with my hands in the process. “Relax, just let it out. You’re fine, it’s okay.”

Yuuri nods and sighs, kissing me back with earnest. He moves his lips with mine for what seems like forever, his cheeks flushed when we finally break for air. “I, uhm… I’m finished.”

I chuckle, pressing another kiss to his lips. “Good, love. Do you feel better now?”

Yuuri nods, shifting from foot to foot. “A little… uh… it’s warm and stuff.”

“Warm and… stuff?”

Yuuri nods, surging forward and hiding his face in my jacket. “I feel better now, Vitya.”

I smile, nuzzling against the top of Yuuri’s head. “Good, love. When we get home, I’ll clean you up. How does that sound?”

“Perfect.”


	14. Experimentation

**Yuuri's POV**

I am pulled out of a dead sleep by shifting next to me, and I instinctively wrap my arms around the wriggling figure. Yuri moans, pulling away from me as his squirming intensifies. Quietly, I murmur, “ _Oshikko shitain desu ka?_ ”

I don't realize that I've spoken in my native tongue until Yuri gripes, “do I want to...what?”

I blink my eyes open, meeting stressed viridans. I flush, realizing what I had asked him. “Do you… do you want to go pee-pee?”

Yuri's face softens and he nods, cheeks darkening. “The bed is really warm so I didn't wanna get up,” he explains.

I hum, kissing his forehead tenderly. “I have to go, too,” I whisper truthfully. “Let's go together.”

Yuri groans, but allows me to help him out of bed. He shivers as we walk into the bathroom, dancing from foot to foot as I lift the toilet lid for him. I beckon him over, unsheathing myself as he does the same. Wordlessly, we both begin to pee, Yuri resting his head on my shoulder as we share a toilet.

“You sleepy, sweetie?” I whisper as I plant a kiss onto his head.

He nods, and I watch as our streams of piss die down. I flush and then help him to wash his hands, washing my own after. He shivers the whole way back to bed, and even after we've laid back down. I gingerly take him into my arms, holding him tightly and nuzzling into his hair. Strawberries and cream.

“Snuggle with me to warm back up, baby,” I murmur.

“Yuuri,” he whispers, his voice serious. “Can I tell you something?”

I run my hand over his back gently, nodding. “Of course, baby. Anything.”

“I liked it.”

“Peeing with me?”

He shakes his head, nuzzling further into my chest. “The way you asked if I needed to go.”

“Oshikko shitain desu ka?”

“In English,” he croaks, almost inaudible.

“Do you want to go pee-pee…”

“Yeah…”

“Don't be embarrassed,” I murmur. “I'll ask you like that more often.”

“I, uh... I bought a stuffed animal while I was out the other day. It's a tiger.”

“Yeah?” I press a kiss to his head, rubbing his back soothingly.

“I like it, Yuuri... I.... Could we maybe try it again? The ageplay? But maybe with Vitya, too, and... A little bit more of it?”

I can tell by the way his voice shakes that it's hard for him to ask, so I hold him even closer. “Of course, anything you want, baby. We want to take care of you and make you happy.”

“Tomorrow?” He whispers hopefully. “W-when we first wake up, maybe?”

I press another kiss to his head with a nod, promising him, “I'll wake you up and we'll start right away, okay? Just promise me that you'll use your colors if you don't like something.”

“I promise...”

I wake up first the next morning, carefully waking Victor by rubbing his back. He opens his mouth to speak, but I shake my head and shush him. “Yura asked me last night if we could wake him up with some ageplay… I think he wants to experiment with some new things.”

Victor nods, pressing a kiss to my forehead. “How about I start breakfast and you wake him? So he isn't overwhelmed with the both of us at once.”

It's a good idea, and he knows it. I nod and kiss his lips before shooing him from the bed playfully. I gaze at Yuri's sleeping frame for a few moments after Victor is gone, pondering how to best wake him. I finally settle on brushing his hair from his face, pressing soft kisses to his temple. 

“Yura, baby, where is the tiger you bought?”

Sleepily, Yuri mumbles, “the closet.”

I smile, retrieving the stuffed tiger from the closet before plopping back onto the bed and slipping it into Yuri's grasp. “There you go, Yura.”

“Thank you,” he whispers, clinging to the stuffed animal tightly.

“Do you want to get up now? Vitya is making breakfast.”

Yuri nods sleepily, blinking open his eyes to meet mine. “Mhm… I… Oshikko shitain..?” he mumbles, stumbling over the words.

I smile, brushing his hair back and nodding to let him know I understood. “I'll help you go potty, then, okay?”

Yuri refuses to let go of his tiger when we enter the bathroom, but I convince him to tuck it under his arm so he can aim himself. He angles himself to the side of the toilet, pouting at me and dancing from foot to foot. “Pee with me, please?”

I smile and oblige him, pissing with him in a way reminiscent to the night before. When we have finished up and washed our hands, I whisper to Yuri, “would you like to wear a diaper today?”

Yuri hesitates, fear flickering across his face before he finally nods. “Will you fill me up all morning?”

I nod, kissing his forehead tenderly. “Of course, baby. Do you need help putting it on?”

Yuri’s cheeks grow pink, but he nods eagerly. “Yes, please.”

So I help him out of his pajama pants and boxers, grabbing a diaper from the counter and helping him into it. He wiggles around for a moment, evaluating it before pulling his pajama pants back up. “How does it feel?” I ask him as we walk down the hall. 

“Feels nice…” He whispers.

Victor has breakfast set out on the table already- oatmeal and coffee for he and I, and oatmeal and juice for Yuri. “Good morning, Yuuri. Good morning, Yura.” He kisses us each on the head before cupping Yuri’s cheek lovingly. “How are you this morning, sweetie? I like that you brought your tiger to breakfast with you.”

Yuri smiles up at him, nuzzling against his hand. “I'm good, Daddy,” he whispers easily. “Yuuri is letting me wear one of his…” he glances at me, as if asking permission to say a forbidden word. When I nod at him encouragingly, he continues, “one of his diapers…”

Victor kisses Yuri on the forehead, helping him to sit down. “Very nice, Yura. Eat your oatmeal like a good boy, yes? And be sure to drink _all_ your juice.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Yuri agrees.

Victor and I watch Yuri as we eat, exchanging glances to each other. Yuri seems to have slipped into a bit of a headspace- he clings to his tiger as he eats and drinks, seemingly off in his own little world.

“What's his name?” Victor finally asks as we are finishing up, and Yuri is drinking his second cup of juice.

Yuri shrugs, the tiger being held flush against his chest as he finishes his juice. “Alexei,” he finally tells us, placing the empty glass down.

“That’s a nice name,” I encourage him.

Yuri nods, burying his face in Alexei’s fur. 

“Do you want to come cuddle on the couch, Yura?” Victor offers, standing.

And that's how we end up with Yuri between us, huddled close under a throw blanket as we watch a movie. Yuri still clings Alexei close, but keens each time Victor or I shower him in kisses and gentle touches. After a while, he turns his face into Victor's chest and mumbles something in Russian that I can't understand. Victor smiles, ruffling Yuri's hair before cupping my cheek with his hand.

“Vity-”

I am cut off by his lips on mine, soft and sweet. I can't help but smile into it as I kiss him back, melting into his touch. When he pulls back, he is smiling, too. “I love you, Yuuri.”

“I love you, Vitya.”

I don't question whatever Yuri whispered to Victor.

It doesn't take long for Yuri to become antsy sitting between us, lip caught between his teeth and hips wiggling as he watches the TV. I lean in and quietly ask him, “do you need to go potty?”

He nods, looking up at me with desperate eyes. “I don't… I'm scared to go.”

Victor presses a long kiss to his scalp, asking, “why are you scared?”

Yuri shifts uncomfortably, shrugging. “What if it leaks?”

“It never has for Yuuri,” Victor points out.

“And,” I add reassuringly, “it would be okay if it did. We would clean you right up. So don't worry about upsetting us, sweetheart.”

He visibly relaxes at my words, his grip on Alexei loosening as he nods. I can see him go still, clearly trying to relax and relieve himself. It doesn't seem to work, however, and he grunts, frustrated. “I really have to go but it won't… it won't come out.”

I open my mouth to encourage him, but Victor beats me to it. He easily lifts Yuri up onto his lap, cuddling him close. He whispers onto his hair, “it's okay, it'll come out. Just relax completely, okay? Do you want me to rub your belly, to…” he hesitates for a second, but manages, “...to help the pee-pee come out?”

Yuri flushes crimson at his words, but nods. Victor moves his hand down and slips it under the waistband of Yuri's pajamas and diaper, just enough to begin massaging his bladder. Yuri grunts quietly, eyes closing as he leans his head against Victor's chest.

“Good boy,” I whisper, reaching over to rub his back.

“I'm g-going,” he finally whispers, sighing softly. He keeps his eyes shut as he does, keening at the kisses Victor presses to his head. He continues to rub Yuri's bladder, guiding him through his relief.

“Better?” Victor asks when Yuri's eyes flutter open, hips shifting in evaluation.

Yuri nods, though his nose scrunches up a bit.

I chuckle quietly, rubbing his back. “Feels kind of funny, right?”

He breathes out a sigh, nodding once more. “Yeah,”

I move closer to them, trying to register the expression Yuri is holding. It's a mix between vulnerability and contemplation, as if coming down from a confusing endeavor. I easily join their embrace, kissing Yuri's temple.

“Are you alright, Yura?”

He nods placidly, clinging to both of us. “I need you,” he whispers. 

We do everything we can to let him know that we're right here, always.


	15. Taking Care

I **Yuri's POV**

They don't make me feel strange, and they let me go at my own pace, always. They never pressure me, or make me feel like a burden. My husbands are the most understanding and gentle men on the planet, and I love them dearly.

It's the early hours of the morning when I wake up to an empty bed. I wrinkle my brow, ambling from the bed as I see the door to the en suite is open and the light off. I step into the hall, seeing light peeking from underneath the hall bathroom, and I knock on the door lightly.

“Vitya? Is that you?” Yuuri's voice sounds weak and cracked.

“No, it's me. Are you alright, sweetie? What are you doing out here?”

“I'm sick, Yura. I, uh, didn't want to wake anyone. Vitya is in the kitchen, can you go and help him, please? He's making tea.”

“Yuuri, you don't want anyone to-”

Yuuri makes a quiet, strangled sound and whimpers, “No, please. Go to Vitya.”

I don't want to leave him, but I make my way into the kitchen. Victor has the tea kettle on the stove and is leaning with his face in his hands, his elbows resting on the counter. “Vitya…”

He looks up, offering me a small smile that does nothing to soothe my worry. “You're awake,” he murmurs.

I nod placidly, stepping closer to him. “What's wrong with Yuuri? Is he throwing up? He wouldn't let me come in.”

Victor sighs, opening his arms and refusing to speak until I fall into them. He kisses the top of my head and murmurs, “He wouldn't let me in either. I think it's coming out both ends.”

“Poor thing,” I whisper. I pull away from Victor, watching him yawn. “I'm going to see if we have any medicine in the en suite that will settle his tummy.”

By the time I return with the tablets, Yuuri is laying on the couch with a cup of tea on the coffee table. Victor rifles around for a cold compress in the refrigerator, so I sit on the edge of the couch, nestled in the curve of Yuuri's side. Taking the tablets and holding them out, I use my free hand to brush the hair from his eyes.

“Here, baby. These will make your stomach feel better.”

He takes them with a weak hand, placing them in his mouth to dissolve. “Thank you, Yura,” he murmurs. “I'm sorry for worrying you before and not letting you in, I just…” he trails off as Victor enters the room, placing a compress over his head. “Thank you,” he whispers to our husband.

Victor sits near Yuuri's feet as I answer him. “I understand, Yuuri. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Yuuri glances down and to the side, seeing that Victor has already placed a trash can next to the couch for him. He glances between the two of us before shaking his head lightly. “Not right now, I uh… I might have to get up again at some point, though.”

I nod, ruffling his hair. “We'll help you down the hall if you need it, sweetie.” I then look at Victor's tired eyes and tell him, “go back to sleep, Vitya. I can stay with Yuuri.”

He shakes his head earnestly. “I'm fine; _you_ sleep, Yura.”

“Victor,” Yuuri interrupts quietly, “you really look exhausted.” Yuuri smiles softly, reaching up and taking my hand into his. “You sleep for a while, and then you can keep me company while Yura rests later, okay? He'll wake you when he's ready to sleep.”

Yuuri; understanding and observant. He knows what others need, often before his own needs. He is thoughtful and sweet, and he always puts others before himself. Victor sighs quietly, nodding. “Promise that you'll wake me if he gets any worse.”

I nod, leaning over to kiss Victor's cheek. “I promise. Goodnight, Vitya. I'll take good care of our Yuuri.”

Victor kisses Yuuri's forehead before retreating back down the hall to our bedroom. I smile down at Yuuri, rubbing his hand with the pad of my thumb. He isn't gone for more than a minute before Yuuri whimpers softly, barely having time to angle himself at the waste basket below before beginning to empty his stomach.

“Oh, sweetie…” I lean down and lift the bin slowly to his chin, helping him to sit up with my free hand in the process. He tries to mutter his thanks, but cut off as more vomit rises in his throat. “Shh, baby, don't try to talk. You're okay, I've got you.”

I rub Yuuri's back until his stomach settles, holding the trash can to his chin and whispering soft encouragements. He finally sags back after ten minutes, face damp and eyes watering. “Hurts,” he croaks.

“I know, baby. Can I put the trash can down for now?” He nods weakly, tilting his head back against the couch as I retrieve the cold compress from the couch cushion where it had fallen, gently wiping his face. “You're okay, it's okay now-”

“Y-Yuri,” he whispers, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. “C-Can you help me to the bathroom?”

“Of course,” I murmur, standing and letting him latch onto my arms. When he is standing, also, I guide him down the hall at the pace he sets, wincing each time he whimpers quietly. When we get to the hall bathroom, I ask him, “do you need help getting to the toilet?”

He shakes his head rather frantically, croaking, “thank you, I'm okay. I'll shout for you if I need you?”

I take the hint, nodding and moving back into the living room as I hear the bathroom door shut behind me. I wait for him, wishing there was more I could do to make him feel better. It's almost fifteen minutes before I hear the toilet flushing, the sink running, and then the quiet creak of an opening door.

“Do you need help coming down the hall?”

“N-No,” he whispers, slow footfalls sounding in the hall. 

When he creeps into the living room once more, I wrap a throw blanket around his shoulders and help him to sit back on the couch. He rests his head on my shoulder, whimpering softly. “I don't feel good, Yura,” he whispers, soft and childlike.

“I know, sweetie. I know. Will you try a few sips of tea?”

He shakes his head despondently, nuzzling into the crook of my neck. “I don't want to.”

“Okay, okay.” I hold him tighter against me, rubbing his back in soothing motions. “You don't have to do anything you don't want to, sweetie.”

Yuuri whimpers again, sounding tearful as he groans out loud. “I forgot to pee while I was in there,” he moans. I'm so dizzy, I can't get back up.”

I rub his back faster, kissing the top of his head. “That's okay, I'll get you something to pee in, alright? You don't have to get up.” I help him to unlatch himself from me, settling him back against the couch. “Do you want a container or a diaper?”

Despite all we've been through, Yuuri still flushes red at the word “diaper”. He averts his eyes as he requests, “Whichever is easier for you, Yura.”

I nod as I leave the room, slipping down the hall and into our bedroom. Victor is asleep on the bed, mouth parted and snoring softly, something he only does when he's reached the point of true exhaustion. I would take time to admire him sleeping if not for Yuuri awaiting my return. Instead, I walk carefully into the bathroom, retrieving two diapers as well as a washcloth dampened with warm water.

Yuuri bites his lip as I re-enter the living room, blushing at the diapers held in my hand. “Here, sweetie. You can piss onto it, or we can put it on. Whichever you want to do.”

Yuuri grows redder, mumbling, “I'll piss onto it, if that's okay.” He reaches for the offending object, but I shake my head as I sit next to him once more.

“Here, sweetie. I'll hold onto it, you just aim, alright?”

Yuuri is too heady to argue, simply nodding and taking out his cock as I open the diaper in front of him. He sighs softly as he relieves himself, urine pattering onto the padding of the diaper and causing it to turn a pale yellow, expanding and warming in my hand. Yuuri's cheeks are red, and he averts his eyes from mine as he pees, eyes trained on his cock.

“S’okay, sweetie,” I encourage him, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Don't be embarrassed.”

“Okay,” he whispers hoarsely as his stream dies off and he strokes himself twice to get the last dribbles to fall. 

I take the used diaper and toss it into the trash can before gently wiping down Yuuri's cock with the warm washcloth. He sighs softly as I clean him, though it's an unnecessary act. When I finish, I offer, “I brought another diaper if you want to wear it, so you don't have to worry about needing to get up to pee.”

Yuuri flushes, shaking his head. “I think I'll be okay… Maybe, could you leave it out here so if I need it, it's here?”

“Of course, baby.” I settle him back onto the couch, emptying the trash can for him before bringing it back with a fresh bag inside. Yuuri smiles at me as I sit back down in the curve of his body, reaching out for my hand once more.

“I love you, Yura,” he murmurs as his eyes flutter closed.

“I love you too, Yuuri.”


End file.
